


Survey Couture

by wingsoffandom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Eventual Smut, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, Model Eren, Multi, Rated for Levi's Language, Rating will go up, Warning: Hanji, designer levi, desinger mikasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsoffandom/pseuds/wingsoffandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a model for Mikasa's small scale fashion company known as the 104th,</p><p>Levi is a world famous fashion designer and head of Survey Couture,</p><p>Hanji is a hella amusing manager,</p><p>Erwin wear's dad clothes,</p><p>and sometimes, certain eyes shine brighter than sequins under spotlights.</p><p> </p><p>otherwise known as:<br/>Hanji shows Levi the blog the 104th use to showcase their designs. Levi is impressed(wait what?), and invites them to merge with his company, as well as have the opportunity to work together. Shenanigans occur when Levi meets the green eyed model who keeps distracting him from preparing for Milan fashion week.</p><p>Follow me on tumblr: http://www.tumblr.com/blog/wingsoffandom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, hope you enjoy(:  
> ratings will probably go up, not sure when though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All outfits that have references are linked in the work, and that don't are my own creation so no pics yet-sorry!  
> Some of the outfits will be slightly different from the references, but the main idea is there. Enjoy!

“Fashions fade, style is eternal.”

— Yves Saint-Laurent

 

Levi growled at his sketchbook, the wrapped skirt he was trying to design looking less like an elegant evening gown and more like cotton candy. It wasn’t his fault that most models looked like twigs; was it too much to ask for some curves once in a while? Flicking his pencil across the room, he got up from his cramped position in the corner of his office and headed towards his mammoth drafting table. He didn’t really see the point in it; he never used it because it made him look even tinier than he already was, but Hanji had gotten it for him and pulled the manager card, saying it would look good for his image. _What image?_  he thought sullenly to himself, refusing to look at the gigantic silk wall hanging that adorned the far wall with a pair white and blue interlocking wings on a verdant background. He yanked a drawer open, stationary flying across the floor, and grabbed a package of colored charcoal. Levi hissed at the mess, and swiped the thick papers off the floor, the words _Survey Couture_ embossed in gold across the top. After collecting the stationary and organizing the drawer it had flown out of, Levi opened his sketchbook to his most recent design, a full length [evening dress ](http://images.vogue.it/imgs/sfilate/alta-moda-primavera-estate-2013/zuhair-murad/collezione/Base/Murad_ss13_028.jpg)of chartreuse layered chiffon. The plain strapless neckline morphed into a single wing as it traveled up the shoulder, sequins coating the very tips. Chiffon was easy to work with, its light weight giving it an ethereal beauty that was hard to fuck up. Levi despised it for that. Nothing should be easy in life, and worming his way into the fashion world sure hadn’t been. Levi preferred to work with silk, its muted gloss subtle and beautiful. But something about chiffon always called Levi back to it. Maybe it was its simplicity…

“Levi darling!” A brown haired woman wearing glasses burst into his office, hands in the air, waving her laptop around perilously “You just have to see this, it’s _amazing_!”

“Jesus fucking christ Hanji, at least knock before you break my door down.”

“Oh Levi it’s not like you do anything in here other than mope and sketch pretty things.”

“Why did I hire you again? You obviously do not understand the fashion industry.”

“But I do understand everything else especially that you _have_ to take a look at this.” Hanji shoved the laptop into Levi’s arms, vibrating with excitement. Well, technically everything vibrates, but Levi swore that Hanji’s boundless energy classified her as a moving magnitude 9 earthquake.

He turned his attention to the screen. Despite Hanji’s annoying habits she did know Levi well, so he humored her whims.

 _Oh great. Another college kid’s fashion blog._ The words “The 104th” were spread across the top of the blog in cream brush strokes. _Fucking indie kids and their weird blogs._ The background was a matte black, with Japanese maple leaves spreading artfully from the side. He scrolled down the boring formalities at the beginning, going straight to the profile page.

 _Designer:_ Mikasa Ackerman

 _Photographer:_ Armin Arlert

 _Draper:_ Jean Kirstein

 _Tailor:_ Connie Springer

The Mikasa girl was Asian, with short black hair that brushed the top of her jacket’s collar. The camel colored jacket came to just under her bust, and had a distinct military air to it. Underneath she wore a simple black tank top with a wine scarf that complimented her black hair nicely. White skinny jeans and brown leather riding boots brought the look together, and the leather bands that wrapped her wrist were a unique alternative accessory. Levi felt his interest peak after his first glance at the picture. He had always evaluated the people before their designs, as in his opinion designers should look the part. Call him shallow, but his impressions were usually very accurate. He made note of the lack of a smile on her face- he might even like this one. The picture of the photographer caused an incredulous snort to break the silence.

“What? Honestly Levi, the designs aren’t that bad!” Hanji pouted.

“No, no…I haven’t even looked at their designs yet. The photographer though…” Levi flipped the screen towards Hanji.

“I don’t get it.”

“Honestly? What you are looking at right now is a younger, more stylish Erwin. It’s fucking hilarious!”

The kid had long blond hair that probably got him mistaken for a girl most of the time, but was wearing a grey beanie over it, most likely to counter the feminine look his hair gave him. He was wearing dark green chinos with olive boat shoes and a simple white button up covered by a chocolaty cardigan. Anyone else who tried to wear those shades of brown and green together would have looked like a tree, but somehow the kid pulled it off.

Hanji was now scrutinizing the picture, an intense look of concentration on her face. “Well, I guess a little, the hair colors the same and he is a photographer, but he doesn’t have the eyebrows-“

“Did someone call for me?” A tall, well-built man flung the door to Levi’s office open, peering his head around the doorframe. A camera bag hung from his shoulder, and Levi winced at the cliché office clothes the man was wearing.

“Godammit Erwin, do you not understand the concept of knocking either?” Levi protested.

“I heard my name-do you guys need anything?” Erwin replied, unperturbed.

“You heard the word ‘eyebrows’…” Levi muttered under his breath.

“Hey you might as well come see this too, I was showing Levi this great new fashion blog I found- actually, it’s more than just a blog, they’ve got a little store as well!”

“Eh, why not, I’m not very busy at the moment.” Erwin replied.

“You could go get your eyebrows waxed.” Levi offered.

“The only people who wax their eyebrows around here are you and the models Levi. Let’s keep it that way.”

“Hmphh.” Levi slouched back on the couch as Erwin peered over Hanji’s shoulder. He was constantly trying to fix Erwin’s appearance; it was embarrassing seeing how he stuck out in the fashion savvy complex that was the main headquarters of Survey Couture. Levi recalled the one time he had threatened to fire Erwin if he didn’t fix his image. He had arrived to work the next day wearing a fedora. The paper shredder broke shortly afterwards, and the fedora went missing as well. Not that Levi had had anything to do with either. His threats towards Erwin were always empty though; he knew the kind of skill Erwin possessed, and that he was lucky to have such a talented photographer to work with. Even if his wardrobe made Levi cringe a little.

“Wow, these shots are actually really good, I’m impressed. Look at the way he uses the lighting in this one.” said Erwin, breaking the silence.

Curious, Levi got up from where he had collapsed on the couch and made his way over to his two friends. It was rare that Erwin gave out compliments to other photographers. The picture they were looking at was of a small blonde girl. _Model: Krista_ it read underneath. She was wearing a [black long sleeve with a fluffy sequined skirt ](http://www.vogue.co.uk/fashion/autumn-winter-2013/couture/chanel/full-length-photos/gallery/1003681)that started about mid hip, a thick black stretch belt separating the two. It was a simple outfit, but very subtle and beautiful, exactly Levi’s style. What drew his attention the most were the details. The neckline of the top was wide and high, showing of the model’s collarbone, and the button detail around the wrists gave it interest. Levi’s eyes moved towards the footwear, eyes widening slightly. They were beautiful [suede thigh highs](http://www.vogue.co.uk/fashion/autumn-winter-2013/couture/chanel/close-up-photos/gallery/1003782), the tops disappearing underneath the skirt, giving the illusion of leggings. They had a medium sized heel, and laced at the back, starting at the heel and traveling up mid calf.

“Damn,” Levi whispered.

“Hah! I told you their designs were good!” Hanji crowed. Levi reached a hand over her shoulder and pressed the arrow at the bottom of the screen. _Click_. The next design was entirely different, but just as intriguing. It was a [dress a little shorter than knee length, a dark wine color with a skirt composed entirely of crinoline](http://www.vogue.co.uk/fashion/spring-summer-2014/couture/valentino/full-length-photos/gallery/1102887). The bodice was fitted and had a thick asymmetric neckline, from which a fake python snaked over from and wrapped around the model’s waist (Ymir was her name), the head nestled in the red crinoline. _Click._ A [tight black dress ](http://www.vogue.co.uk/fashion/autumn-winter-2013/couture/versace/full-length-photos/gallery/1001826)with a cutout that traveled up the models thigh and ended right under her opposite arm.

 _Click_. Levi’s breath caught in his throat. The picture in front of him was of a boy, wearing a [belted military style jacket ](http://www.vogue.co.uk/fashion/spring-summer-2013/mens/balmain/full-length-photos/gallery/809497)with a high collar, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was leaning against a white wall, one hand splayed against it, the other reaching up to brush his messy brown hair out of his eyes. They peered out from behind his chocolaty brown hair, glancing down slightly, a beautiful blue-green hue that brought images of the ocean to Levi’s mind. But they weren’t like the ocean at all. His eyes were much more intense, much deeper than any sea, long lashes framing what Levi wouldn’t stop at calling a work of art. His hands itched for his sketchbook. _Eren Jaeger_ , was the name underneath the picture.

Levi stood up abruptly, turning to Hanji before leaving the room.

“Send them a Letter,” he said.

The shocked look on Hanji’s face was quite entertaining.


	2. HOLY SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, second chapter, yay! I should be updating every Sunday, but I'm actually on vacation for the rest of the summer so internet is very finicky. Thanks for all the support, you guys are the most wonderful human beings-enjoy!

“Being classy is my teenage rebellion.”

― Rebecca McKinsey

Eren walked into the small kitchen of the brownstone he shared with his adopted sister and best friend. Armin sat at the kitchen table, nose buried in a book and cereal slowly turning to soup. Mikasa stood by the toaster, phone in hand, most likely scrolling through the latest fashion feeds.

“Morning!” he said cheerfully. No one looked up. “I think the washing machine may have broke last night.” Still nothing. “Probably ‘cause I put live kittens in it?” Eren sighed in disappointment; this could have been a wonderful entrance. He was about to grab a spoon when an idea came to mind. “Survey Couture let out a new surprise collection last night.” Mikasa and Armin instantly whipped their heads up.

“Oh my god Eren eew,” said Armin, disgusted.

“Haha very funny now GO PUT SOME GODDAMN CLOTHES ON.” Mikasa said flatly.

Eren glanced down at what he was wearing; a pair of tight black briefs. “What? Is this all too much for you?” He asked innocently, gesturing at his mostly nude form.

“Don’t be arrogant; the reason you’re my only male model is because I couldn’t find anyone else that was suitable.”

“And by suitable you mean dashingly handsome. I could probably have been on the runway with [Versace’s 2013 spring/summer collection](http://www.vogue.co.uk/fashion/spring-summer-2013/mens/versace).”

“And you would have stuck out like a sore thumb. Get a tan, white boy.”

Eren huffed, proceeding to sit down at the table with a spoon. “Armin, it’s nearly eight. Don’t you have classes?”

Armin’s head, buried deeply into his textbook re-emerged to look at Eren. “Huh?” Abruptly realizing Eren still hadn’t put on any clothes, he wrinkled his nose. “It’s independent studies today, we’re doing a project on writers of the 20th century. Photography doesn’t start until noon, I _told_ you yesterday.”

Casual as all hell, Eren dipped his spoon into Armin’s soggy cereal and took a bite. “You know, Mikasa, Armin isn’t as sweet as he looks. I could almost call him...defensive.”

“Eren, do something with the life you don’t have”, came Mikasa’s bored response, “and put away your laundry. Preferably on your legs.”

Finishing Armin’s cereal, Eren bounded over to the fridge to grab an apple and flopped down on the couch. “Maybe… are you still having the tailors over today?”

“Yes, they are. And you” Mikasa fixed her perfect, could-freeze-hell stare on Eren, “are going to put on some clothes before they come.”

“Fiiiiiiiiine Mom.” Eren complained.

***

 

Eren swung open his closet dramatically once he reached his room on the second floor. The brownstone was tall and narrow: he liked it; splitting up into three floors helped him memorize where everything was. As he stared at the clothes that he had bought nestled beside Mikasa’s “suggestions”, he pulled on a white shirt with an octopus and steampunk accordion in sepia – one of his favourite obscure references. Ignoring the slim, stylish dress pants taunting him, he pulled on some skinny jeans. “Tomorrow,” he promised the pants as he dashed down the stairs just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

Eren was hit by a long red strip of fabric as Mikasa let in Jean and Connie.She flew up the stairs to her studio, newly tidied by Eren.

“Hey Connie, Horse-face.” Eren smirked at Jean.

“Hah, better watch out. Measurements are coming up, I hope I don’t accidentally slip while pinning your hemlines.” Jean shot back.

Connie hung his coat on the wooden rack by the door and removed a sheaf of papers from his shoulder bag, giving the arguing youths a shove on the back. “We need to go over the collar design, that’s gonna take a while. If you want to be home before dinner, Jean, then shut up.”

Mikasa was already at work erasing bits from her sketch and adding them. With a _fwoooosh_ she slid it over to Connie. “Here.”

Connie glanced at it. “This is cotton, right?”

“The ends of the sleeves and the collar are. The rest is a polyester leather mix.” Mikasa explained.

“I can do this if Jean does the draping for the shoulders first, then I know how it’s going to fall.”

Jean was looking at the sketch intently. “The detailing on the ribs...flat or rounded?”

“Tubular. It’s more textured, but still smooth enough to flow with the leather.” Mikasa’s voice stayed at the bored tone it always had, but Eren swore he saw her eyes flicker. Fashion was the only thing she got excited about. When he and Armin met her in middle school she was always getting told off for sketching instead of paying attention in class, but since her marks never suffered the teachers tolerated it.

A wide yawn broke across Eren’s face. He wasn’t sure why Mikasa called him up here, it wasn’t like he was interested in this technical stuff anyways. He sat in the rooms bay window, as he watched the postman walking down the street. He followed his path as he proceeded to climb the steps to the main entrance of brownstone. Eren wasn’t surprised- they got mail often, thanks to Mikasa’s little business. The shrill ring of the doorbell that came next though-that was a surprise. Mikasa looked up in annoyance, not pleased to have her long winded argument with Jean about shoulder seams or something interrupted.

“Can you get that Eren?” she asked.

“Yeah, I got it,” he shouted back as he flew down the stairs and swung the door open.

“Hello, said the man, a bemused smile on his face “I have a letter that has been asked to be delivered directly to a ‘living breathing person, and it better be the right fucking one’ according to the sender. Are you a member of the 104th?”

“Uh yeah, I’m one of the models,” Eren replied, confused.

“Well then,” said the postman, handing him the letter, “here you go.”

Eren looked down at the letter, a thick cream envelope with his address written in a deep green script that seemed faintly familiar.

“Hey wait!” he called to the postman, who was already heading down the steps. “Who…” The man made a motion with his hand to flip the letter. Glancing down speculatively, Eren slowly turned the letter over- and felt his jaw hit the ground. The seal on the letter was two wings, one blue and one white.

Eren turned towards the open door. “Mikasa!” he screamed.

“What?!”

“You better come down here.”

Mikasa walked down the stairs angrily. “This better be good.”

“Oh,” Eren smiled, “It’s good.”

 

***

 

Mikasa stood in the doorway, clutching the letter in her hand. Her face still showed no emotion, but her complete stillness gave away her nonchalance.

“Eren…” she whispered.

“I know,” he replied, pulling her into a hug, laughing gleefully. “I know!”

Mikasa turned towards the stairs, and called to Jean and Connie. “You guys better come down here. we have some… interesting news.”

“K!” came the response from upstairs.

“Wait-” Eren whispered in Mikasa’s ear, “We’re bringing Jean?”


	3. Indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, earlier update because I'm busy tomorrow. Enjoy!

“All is fair in fashion and war.”

― Thisuri Wanniarachchi

**  
**  


“Levi!” Hanji called from her office. “Letter for you!”

Groaning, Levi dragged himself from the couch. “If it’s another invitation to that show in Brazil, I’ve already told them I’m not going, so tell them to fuck off or something.”

“I think I phrased that letter a little more eloquently, but I think you’ll be interested in this one.” Hanji replied.

“If it’s not Milan, Paris, New York, or London, I’m not interested.”

“Levi, be nice.”

“Ugh, fine.” Levi entered the spacious office, sliding over to where Hanji sat typing, a cream letter in her outstretched hand. Levi snatched it out of her hand, collapsing on the couch in front of her desk. Levi grabbed a silver letter opener from Hanji’s desk. It was shaped like a Bat’leth. He snorted at Hanji’s obvious nerdiness, flipping the envelope over to reveal the words The 104th, written in dark red, the Toronto address in the same ink in the corner. _Ah. These people._ He opened the letter smoothly, scanning over the boring bits, yada yada, we would be honored to work with you. _Well of course you would be. I’m a fucking sensation._

“Don’t let it get to your head,” Hanji said from her desk, as if reading his mind. He decided not to respond. What he was looking for was the email address at the bottom of the cardstock. Finding it, he flipped his laptop open, already opened to his personal email, and added the address to his contacts. He typed out a quick message containing the formalities that Hanji told him “was expected of a corporation of this stature”, along with his office’s phone number, suggesting that discussing the trip over the phone would be much more efficient, and sent it off. “Hey Hanji,” Levi said, realizing something.

“Yeah?” she replied.

“How many beds are there per guest apartment?”

“You mean the ones in the complex? Three each, and we have two available.”

“Crap.”

Hanji sighed. “How many extra?”

“Well I invited the models as well- they only have two females and one male though so it’s not that complicated because the three girls can share an apartment, but there’s four guys.” Levi groaned, letting his head fall into his hands.

“Erwin and I both live off complex.”

“I know.”

“You have a gigantic apartment.”

“What are you suggesting Hanji.”

“You even have a guest room, don't you.”

“Are you suggesting one of them shares my apartment.”

“Well, yeah.”

“Are you aware of the complications that could arise because of this?”

“You mean how they’ll handle your positive, supportive, and easy-going attitude?”

“...”

“Look Levi, unless you want to leave one of them behind it’s really your only option, so who’s it going to be?”

Levi’s face had lost all it’s color, and he stared off into space. “All the dirt…and noise….and human interaction,” he whispered.

“Suck it up, _ranunculus repens_ ,” she said, grabbing the laptop from him. “So who’ll it be...the photographer, the draper, the tailor, or the model,” she mused. “well the technical people should probably be closer to the designer so yeah...model it is.” She sent Ms. Ackerman an email explaining the situation, and left the room, abandoning Levi as his whispered to himself in the corner.

Erwin poked his head into the office half an hour later, after hearing the news from Hanji. Levi was still staring at the wall, and Erwin decided not to bother him. “Poor soul,” he whispered as he closed the door.

He was not talking about Levi.

***

“HANJI WHY THE HELL-”

“Oh be quiet, you were freaking out so I decided to take matters into my own hands.”

“Why not the...the photographer or something? At least I knew he had a sense of style!”

“Why not the model?”

“Because, because…!”

Erwin smiled. “Why not Eren indeed…” He had seen Levi’s reaction to the photo, and he glanced over at Hanji who was laughing into her hand. **  
**

 

 

“Hanji are you having a seizure or are you laughing at me.”

“Why would I be laughing?” she asked, in between snorts and giggles.

“Why indeed…” Erwin commented.

“Oh my fucking god Erwin stop saying indeed and acting all omniscient,” Levi hissed.

“Indeed,” Erwin replied absentmindedly, staring at his computer.

A choked scream came from Levi and he promptly left, slamming the door behind him.

“Well I’ve never seen him so hot n’ bothered,” said Hanji, breaking the silence that the slamming of the door had left.

Erwin looked up. “It was worse then when we found those old photos from his modeling days and posted them on the website.”

“Worse than the time we made him wear one of his dresses,” replied Hanji, snorting.

“Worse than when we posted that on the website.”

“Good times, Good times.”

“Indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um yeah Hanji's a nerd...ranunculus repens is the Latin name for buttercup


	4. Not actually a chapter

Ok so this isn't actually a chapter, but I wanted to give all of you a heads up about some things.

After this Sunday I won't have access to a computer until late August, which means I won't be able to post anymore chapters.

But fear not! I went into super production mode and churned out all the chapters needed until the second to last week of August, and I've enlisted the copy paste click skills of one of my friends to post them for me, so you'll still be getting your chapters.

(In others words it's not my fault if the formatting's wrong)

But in all seriousness a HUGE thank you to this person!

Anyways, I'll try to answer your comments/questions from my ipod, but internet is going to be even more uncertain, which means I'll probably be spending more of my limited internet trying to watch free! instead of answering your comments #sorrynotsorry

Have a super-mega-foxy-awesome summer!

-wingsoffandom


	5. Flying Through the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I realized I may not have enough chapters to last you guys till the end of August, but you should be only missing one week. I may be wrong (fingers crossed) but apologies in advance if I miss a week.  
> thanks for reading!

“I am a fashion person, and fashion is not only about clothes -- it's about all kinds of change”

― Karl Lagerfeld

“EREN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS SECOND ARMIN IS HAVING A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN”

“Jesus Mikasa I’m coming. Tell Armin he’s overreacting.”

“I’m not overreacting...the schedule I made is already 10  minutes late!!!!”

Eren rushed down the stairs two at a time, suitcase bumping down after him. he was greeted at the bottom of the staircase by a very disgruntled Armin and a fuming Mikasa, who promptly shoved a hairbrush in his face. He looked at her. “It’s artfully tousled.”

She threw it in his face.

By that time Armin was already standing outside in front of a cab, hopping from foot to foot as if the pavement were hot coals. “C’mon guys,” he whined.

“Eren give me a hand with these bags,” Mikasa commanded, tossing a huge suit case on top of his.

Eren grunted as he tried to lift it. “What the hell is in here Mikasa? Didn’t that Levi guy tell you he was supplying you with everything?”

Mikasa glared at Eren. “One, he’s not ‘that guy’. If you call him that one more time I will cut you.”

“Well what am I supposed to call him?”

“Sir, and don’t interrupt or you’ll be calling _me_ sir. Two, I am about to meet the most successful fashion designer ever. I. Need. My. Stuff. Now march.”

Eren grumbled unhappily as he lugged the bag to the waiting cab in which Armin was now seated, if you call bouncing up and down at the speed of light ‘sitting’.

Soon the bags were all loaded, and Eren was about to get into the cab when he reached up to his neck instinctively. When he only grabbed his shirt he froze.

“Crap! I forgot my key, I’ll be right back.” He jumped out of the cab and up the steps, fumbling with the doorknob. He could hear sobbing coming from the cab, which was immediately punctuated with a jarring scream of “I WILL CUT YOU!!!!!”

He slipped inside the house before any more abuse could be shouted at him, racing up the flights of stairs to his room. He grabbed the chain that the key was on and dashed back down the stairs, only pausing to glance around one more time.

 _Later loser_ , he thought to the brownstone as he stepped out the door. _Hello world_.

***

The taxi dropped them off at the airport, and Eren jumped out, taking in the bustling crowd. Armin climbed out of the car next, schedule clutched in his hand.

“We’re half an hour late,” he moaned.

Mikasa sighed as she shut her door. “Armin, it’s fine- why don’t you get a cart for the bags.”

Armin walked off to go get the cart while Mikasa paid the driver, and Eren was about to begin unloading their bags when he saw the rest of the 104th.

“Hey Jean, Ymir, Connie, Krista!” he called to them. They looked up and waved to him, heading over to where he was standing.

“Well look who showed up half an hour late,” drawled Ymir, waving a piece of paper in front of Eren’s face. “The same people who made this goddamn schedule.”

Eren groaned. “Armin sent that to you guys? I swear I had no part in making that.”

“Is Armin okay?” asked Krista, her eyes concerned. “I know how he gets when things don’t go as planned.”

“Oh he’s fine,” Eren lied. “There he is now.”

Jean and Connie were leaning on their suitcases, yawning, and gave a tired wave to Armin as he made his way over to where the group was standing.

“Does everyone have their schedules? I apologize for being late, it’s really embarrassing since I made the schedules but Eren was being slow so we should really get going right now, but first lets do a quick checklist to make…”

Armin prattled on as Eren walked over to Mikasa and began to move the suitcases. “So,” he said.

“What.”

“Oh I don’t know, I was just trying to have a conversation like a normal person. You aren’t nervous or anything, are you?”

“To meet my possible future? Yes actually, I am a bit nervous.” Mikasa’s phone buzzed, and she glanced down. “Oh I just got an email from Hanji Zoe- she says she’ll be picking us up at the airport and that…” She trailed off, eyes widening.

“What?” Eren asked, confused.

“You’re going to be-”

“Guys guys guys we really need to go we do have a time limit so we should really get going, security could take longer than we expect so COME ON,” Armin interrupted.

Mikasa glanced down at her watch. “Right. We should be going. Ok everyone, march.”

“Wait, Mikasa what am I going to be doing?” Eren called after her, pleading, but by that time Mikasa was already way ahead of him. Eren sighed, his stomach twisting into knots. _Goddammit_ , he thought, _Now she’s made me nervous_.

***

Eren yawned as he glanced out of the plane’s window. It was night time, and the red light on the end of the plane’s wing flashed, lending an eerie glow to the spectacle that was the night sky. Pressing his face against the window, Eren marveled at the spray of stars that covered the pitch darkness of the night. At the house you were lucky to see even one star, with all the light pollution from the city. He had only ever seen the Milky way on the internet, but nothing would compare to the feeling of seeing it in the sky. _I could almost touch the stars_ , Eren thought, a hand creeping up to trace the outline of the big dipper. He remembered the days when his mom would take him out to the country and show him the constellations. If only she could see where he was now.

Armin’s head peeked over his shoulder silently, taking in the sight. He began reciting the different constellations and the stars they were made of, and Eren smiled at how Armin it was, to always have an explanation for beauty. Perhaps that was why he was a photographer; he had always enjoyed the technical aspect behind his photos, especially when he was working with film. Eren couldn’t count the times that he had entered Armin’s small darkroom to hear him talking to himself about how the chemicals he used in developing affected the silver in the film.

Armin’s recitations had woken Mikasa, who now peered through the window as well. Eren was being crushed beneath his two friends, but somehow he still felt happier than he had been in a long time.

“We’re flying through the stars,” Eren whispered.

Mikasa’s face broke into a small smile,“We are.”

“Well technically we’re flying below them since-”

“Shut up Armin,” Mikasa and Eren said at the same time, laughing.

Armin shrugged. “We’re flying through the stars.”


	6. Hurricane Hanji Should be a Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Survey Couture headquarters are based off of the Aqua Tower in Chicago. yup there you go I’m an architecture nerd too.

 

 

“A man should look as if he had bought his clothes with intelligence, put them on with care, and then forgotten all about them”.

— Hardy Amies

 

Eren had never seen a hurricane before. Then again, he had never met Hanji Zoe either.

The woman wearing a [lace jumpsuit](http://www.vogue.co.uk/fashion/spring-summer-2014/ready-to-wear/alice-by-temperley-pre/full-length-photos/gallery/1004075) who had been holding up a colorful sign at the airport with The 104th written in bubbly letters across it was certainly a character, and definitely not what any of them had been expecting of Levi’s manager.

 

“...And once there was this time when Levi was flat out drunk the night before his London show and he was trying to chose an outfit for the next day, but it was legit COMPLETELY animal prints, and normally Levi has no respect for people who wear animal prints, especially cheetah, but there he was decked out in a cheetah jumpsuit- heaven knows where he got it, probably Erwin’s closet…”

 

Mikasa was laughing politely as the woman rattled off embarrassing stories about the world famous designer, while the rest of them awkwardly looked around at the inside of the limo that had been sent to pick them up.

 

“So Eren,” said Hanji, interrupting his thoughts, “Are you related to Mikasa in any way? I was wondering since it seems a bit odd to be her only male model.”

 

“We’re actually adopted siblings- my family adopted her when I was quite young.”

 

“So no parents for you huh?” She said turning to Mikasa. “Levi’s the same- his parents died when he was quite young, poor kid. Probably explains some of his personality though. What about you Eren?”

 

_His personality?_ Eren wondered before realizing Hanji had asked him a question. “Oh um my mom died when I was younger, but my dad’s still alive.”

 

“Oh my poor baby!!!” Hanji cried, smothering him with a hug. “At least you still have your father- do you live with him?”

 

“Actually he didn’t really approve of me and Mikasa’s goals in life so we did what all Canadian kids that feel they don’t belong do- moved to Toronto, got a place of our own and found these guys to help us out,” he replied, gesturing to the rest of the 104th.

 

“That’s such an inspiring story, oh the papers will looooove this!” Hanji began furiously texting while an awkward silence descended on the others.

 

She looked up a few minutes later, and began to talk again. “So I already introduced myself but I figure I should give you a rundown of what will be happening when we arrive at the complex.”

 

Eren remembered the pictures of Survey Couture's complex that Mikasa had shown him after getting the letter, a soaring skyscraper made of glass that truly reached to the heavens, with garden terraces sticking out in soft curves, giving the impression of waves. According to some employees, the weather at the top of the tower was usually different from that at the bottom, but the penthouse was Levi’s personal living quarters, so no one ever went up there, and the view was just as amazing on the floor below. The grounds were covered in gardens, restaurants, and little cafes, and at night it was lit up with green, blue, and white, the colors of their logo, known as the Wings of Freedom.

 

“So the first thing we do when we have new arrivals is a kind of welcoming circle; I invented this so our company would have more bonding opportunities. Levi doesn’t like it but I’m the manager, so I deal with employees,” Hanji continued, “a warning to you all- Levi’s rather antisocial, so try not to bother him too much, but don’t be scared off by his language, I’m sure you’ll get used to it after a while! He threatens people a lot but remember that he specifically asked to work with you so he probably doesn’t mean it, plus he’s technically not allowed to fire, kill, or seriously maim you. That’s my job, plus you’ll get an insurance package!” Hanji grinned and Eren’s eyes widened.

 

This Levi guy seems really sketchy, he thought. _I wonder if Mikasa’s thinking the same thing right now._ He glanced over at her, but saw no signs of worry on her face. _She’s probably happy to work with someone like that, he groused, they are pretty similar._

 

“...After welcome circle I’ll be showing you to your rooms where we’ll give you some time to unpack and rest a bit before dinner- Oh and today you’ll be having dinner with some of the business partners of the company, just so we can introduce you to everybody, since they don’t come to welcome circle.” She pouted, “but anyways, I’ll let you know your room number and who you’ll be sharing with, usually there’s three people to a suite-you’ll get your own rooms though- and it is gender oriented. So Mikasa, Ymir, and Krista, your suite will be on floor 88. By the way, each floor above 60 is a suite, but we’ll be taking a tour of the complex the next day so you can get oriented. On floor 89 will be Jean, Connie, and Armin, and Eren, you lucky duck, you get to be on floor 100.”

 

Eren paused for a moment. “Wait, isn’t that the penthouse?”

 

“Yup!” Hanji replied.

 

“...Levi’s penthouse?”

 

“Yup! Didn’t Mikasa tell you? I sent her an email about it…”

 

Eren’s face whitened. Levi, the terrifying, antisocial, and death threat producing Levi? The super famous Mikasa’s idol Levi that Hanji had warned _not to bother?!_ His ears were ringing as he tried to make sense of the situation, and his breathing began to speed up.

 

Through the ringing he just barely heard Hanji say “Aww look how excited he is!”, before Mikasa’s face filled his narrowing vision.

 

“You better not fuck this up,” she said.

 

He promptly fainted.

 

*******

 

“Wakey wakey Ereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!” Hanji’s shrill voice filled his head, and he instantly sat up, as if he’d been yanked by some invisible force.

 

“Where am I?” he asked groggily.

 

“We just arrived at the complex,” answered Mikasa’s familiar voice.

 

Eren groaned as he rubbed his eyes. “I just had the most terrifying dream that I have to live with Levi.”

 

“It wasn’t a dream,” was Mikasa’s reply.

 

Eren whimpered and felt the color draining from his cheeks, but before he could faint again Mikasa grabbed his head, flat eyes staring straight into his.

 

“Repeat after me: I will be courteous,”

 

“I will be courteous,” Eren repeated grudgingly.

 

“I will not be annoying and will do whatever Levi asks me to do without complaining,”

 

“I will not be annoying and will do whatever Levi asks me to do without complaining,” _Deep breaths Eren_ , he thought to himself, _deep breaths._

 

“And most of all I will _enjoy_ sharing an apartment with a world famous fashion designer.”

 

“I will enjoy sharing an apartment with a world famous fashion designer.”

 

“Good,” said Mikasa, releasing his head. “Now let’s enjoy it.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeee.  
> So I'm that friend of your dearest author.  
> I will be posting until she returns from the motherland.  
> I don't think she wants me speaking to y'all.  
> But I find you to be a lovely bunch of individuals and I love this story....  
> So I'll just be putting random blurbs of my own here at the end.  
> FEAR NOT, YOUR CHAPTERS SHALL BE POSTED DEAR FOLLOWERS  
> I SHALL NOT FAIL IN MY TASK
> 
> Byee :3


	7. Welcome to Candyland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Canada jokes. Please don’t take offense anyone, I’m actually Canadian myself, so just having a bit of fun(:

“Black is modest and arrogant at the same time. Black is lazy and easy - but mysterious. But above all black says this: "I don’t bother you - don’t bother me".”

― Yohji Yamamoto

 

 

Levi was wearing [black](http://www.vogue.co.uk/fashion/spring-summer-2014/mens/balmain/full-length-photos/gallery/1000154).

He knew the color matched his hair too much, but today was a black kind of day. Social interactions were always black days.

He dusted off his jacket as the black ( _how appropriate_ , he thought) limo drove up the drive, stopping just in front of him. Before the chauffeur had even stopped the engine, Hanji was out of the car and flinging her arms around Levi’s shorter form.

“Darling! It’s been so long-” Hanji cooed.

“It’s been two hours,” he sighed, but Hanji was already gone, opening the doors for the others while the bellhop took their bags inside. The first to exit was Mikasa.

“Ms. Ackerman,” he said, holding out his hand to shake hers, promptly removing a tissue afterwards to wipe his hand off.

“it’s an honor to be invited here Sir,” she replied. Levi approved of the flat, bored tone she had.

“I trust your trip here went well?” he asked as Jean and Connie climbed out.

“Very. Your manager is quite something.”

“Oh, you had to spend an entire two hours with her didn’t you? That _is_ unfortunate.”

Ymir and Krista were closely followed by Armin, who all greeted him politely.

And then Eren appeared. He was the one from the picture in looks perhaps, all floppy brown hair and green eyes flickering blue in the changing light, but the suave man had been replaced by an awkward (though endearing) boy, as he looked around, seemingly confused.

_Jesus, he's just a kid Levi- robbing the cradle much?_

 

"Wait. You’re Levi?” he asked him, incredulous. “But you’re so...so…”

“So?” _Don't say it, don't say it...you’re going to lose the kudos you got for those eyes of yours..._

“...attractive?” The kid grinned sheepishly.

 _Jesus Christ this kid_. “You were going to say short.”

“I wasn’t I swear!” Eren said, face burning as he tugged on the bottom of his shirt. The red in his face made his colorful eyes stand out even more. _And very distracting._

Levi glared at him.

“Well,” Hanji tittered during the tense silence that followed, “Why don’t we go in? I heard we’re meeting in the Japanese garden?”

They began to walk to the garden, exclaiming how beautiful the grounds were as Hanji prattled on about how being outdoors developed emotional connections. They soon reached their meeting place, a clearing surrounded by cherry trees, where blankets had been laid on the grass. Tsking, Levi sat down, grumbling about how he was going to get his clothes dirty. At least the loose pants he wore were comfortable. _And black._

Most of the models were already seated, and the other employees that humored Hanji's whims were filtering in as well, chatting amongst themselves. 

 _Obviously they just want an excuse for an afternoon off,_ Levi groused, _though how they find this more relaxing is beyond me._

Hanji clapped her hands, catching the attention of those in the clearing. “Okay everyone, why don’t we circle up, so we can greet our new members!”

Soon everyone was seated, Erwin dashing in at the very last moment. He was wearing a flamingo tie. Levi gracefully placed a hand over his eyes and sighed. _This is going to be a long day._

 

*******

 

Eren shifted uncomfortably on the blanket, trying not to look at Levi. The raven haired man had been staring at him ever since his mouth betrayed him once again. _Probably planning my death_ , he thought. He raised his eyes again, relieved to find that Levi’s eye’s were no longer directed towards him. Given the chance to stare, Eren couldn’t help noticing the man’s sharp cheekbones and graceful fingers. there was no denying that he was attractive- Eren wondered how fit he was…

He quickly shook the thought from his head- he was unsure when he had started thinking about Levi’s body instead of if he had a collection of knives or not.

Hanji stood up, distracting him from his musings as she called order to the circle. “Hello everyone it’s just fabulous to see you all,” she gushed, “Today we’re very happy to welcome the members of the 104th to our company, so how about we start by introducing ourselves and our favourite article of clothing. I’ll go first! My name is Hanji and I’m Levi’s manager- and I ADORE pantsuits. Mikasa?”

“I’m Mikasa, and I’m the head designer at the 104th, I like scarves I guess” she said flatly, tugging at the burgundy scarf Eren had given her when they first met, the one she wore as often as she could.

Armin went next. “I take photographs for the 104th, and my name’s Armin. I don’t really know much about clothes...” He blushed at the cheer that came from Erwin’s mouth. They actually looked kind of similar, Eren realized.

“Greetings,” said Jean wiggling his eyebrows at the group, “I’m Jean, and I do the draping for the 104th. My favorite article of clothing? Probably my face.”

Eren snorted at Jean’s ego. “So a horse mask then?” He piped up.

“Shut up Jeager,” Jean glowered.

Connie went next, followed by Krista and Ymir, and then it was Eren’s turn. “I’m Eren and I’m a model...um yeah, I play the guitar in my spare time.” Levi was staring at him again, and Eren felt his face heating up as he looked towards the ground. _Godammit_.

“That isn’t something you wear, brat.”

The unexpected sound of Levi’s voice caused him to sit up a little. “Who says you can’t wear a guitar?” was Eren’s reply.

“Physics.” The grey eyes stared at him, unblinking.

“But it has like, a strap!”

“Modesty.”

“I meant with clothing you perv,”

“Well what do you know,” said Levi, now addressing the slightly stunned group, “Looks like instruments are an accessory now. Someone let the world know.” He waved his hand dismissively. “Continue.”

“Um, my name is Marco,” said the soft spoken brunette. “I’m a model here and I wear boots every chance I can get- there’s just something about them!” The smile that lit up his face  and lifted the smattering of freckles on his cheeks reminded Eren of kittens and sunshine.

As if Levi had noticed the small smile that Eren had sent to Marco, he looked up sharply, frowning a bit.

“Reiner,” grunted a buff blond guy, “I’m a model too, and I like to wear pink.” _Well that was unexpected_ , Eren thought to himself, ripping his gaze away from Levi for a moment.

“I’m Bertolt, model as well. Classy jackets are my jam.” The dark haired man wasn’t necessarily pretty, but he did have striking features.

A girl with blond hair and blue eyes that were as icy as the roads in Canada spoke up next. “Annie, model, brass knuckles.” _Concise, to the point, and absolutely terrifying_ , Eren noted, _my sister will like her_. He also grudgingly realized that no one commented on whether or not brass knuckles were an article of clothing. _I guess they could be an accessory._

“I’m Mike, I work with the fabrics here, but perfume is my passion.” The scruffy looking man’s love for perfume was unexpected,but it did explain the sniffing earlier. _I guess if a guy who looks like a hit man could like pink, who’s to judge?_ Eren decided. He could still feel Levi glaring at him. It made him more uncomfortable than when Mike had greeted Eren with his nose.

“Hi everyone! I’m Petra,” chirped a woman with strawberry blond hair. “I’m a draper and I really love summer dresses!”

A few more people went, mostly those who worked in the consumers department, which Hanji explained was were they designed and made clothing for the masses. A black haired and blond named Gunther and Eld were introduced as tailors who worked in the couture department, as well as a pretentious ass named Aurou, who was a draper and now competing with Jean for Eren’s award of the asshole.

Last of all came the blond man who had cheered when Armin had introduced himself. “Hello everyone, I’m Erwin, the main photographer here. It’s wonderful to get the oppertunity to work with someone new,” he said, winking at Armin who promptly turned beet red, “take it away Levi.”

“I’m Levi, as if none of you brats knew that yet - I know you all stalked me at some point in your life, otherwise you wouldn’t be here.” he sighed and continued, “Obviously I’m the creator of this company, you’d have to have the brain of Jeager over here not to have figured that out yet.” Eren sputtered in protest, but Levi continued before Eren could defend himself. “I like wearing black a lot.” He ended by giving the circle a death glare with his sharp grey eyes, which reminded Eren of a sword, sharp and dangerous, but beautiful at the same time.

 _Jesus christ, Stop being such a cheesy little fuck Jeager_ , He said to himself. _You don’t even like him._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, theres another chapter for you wonderful little demon bunnies. (That is what I shall call you for now, either accept it or don't.)
> 
> Chapters will continue to be uploaded every Sunday for you lovelies.
> 
>  
> 
> Haha I'm glad you guys like me, and I cleared it with the master, I am officially allowed to converse with the bunnies :D
> 
> Well, I'll see you guys next week!
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOYYYYYY!


	8. Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is bet you look good on the dance floor by the Arctic Monkeys. This isn't supposed to be a very music oriented fix but I figured Eren needed a hobby.....plus Arctic Monkeys needed to be included XD

"Clothes are like a good meal, a good movie, great pieces of music.” —Michael Kors

 

 

“Hey kid.”

Green eyes looked up at him, widening when he realized that it was Levi.

“Oh um yes...sir?”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “You can call me Levi you know. We're going to be sharing an apartment so might as well get comfortable with using my name.”

“Ahh sorry sir- Levi,” He grinned sheepishly. The kid unfolded his long legs, and stood up, now towering over Levi. _Goddammit_. He _so_ hated looking up at people.

“So we have to show you off to some rich assholes at an overpriced restaurant known more for it’s decor than it’s food in a little while,” Levi began as he walked away, “Which means we need to change.” He stopped when he realized Eren wasn’t following. “Well?”

Eren ran to catch up. “Wait, where are we going?”

“The apartment. Where did you think? Narnia?” Levi scoffed, and continued walking.

“Well you didn’t really-”

Levi had been told that his glare could cause muteness, blindness, burning sensations, and even death.

The rest of the walk to the building was silent, until they entered the gigantic lobby.

“It’s- it’s beautiful!” Eren exclaimed. He gazed in wonder at the vaulted glass ceiling, chandeliers, and fountains that decorated the interior. He looked like a kid in a candy store, his eyes wide and sparkling. A small smile almost crept onto Levi’s face, but he quickly bit it back.

“Hey brat, we’re on a time limit you know.”

“Oh right, sorry sir.” Eren answered, not moving from his spot as he gazed up at the ceiling. Levi sighed and grabbed Eren's wrist, dragging him into the lift.

“So kid, I have a few rules,” Levi started, once they were in the elevator, watching as Eren visibly gulped. “First of all, no eating anywhere except the kitchen, and any mess of any type is not tolerated. Cleaning day is always Sunday, and you will be expected to help.”

“But Levi,” Eren interrupted, “Isn’t Sunday, like God’s day? Aren’t we supposed to rest?”

“Do I look fucking religious Jeager?”

“No sir,” Eren answered meekly.

“Exactly. Don’t leave your clothes on the floor, keep the bathroom clean for god’s sake, I really hate dealing with you hormonal teenagers-” He paused for a moment to appreciate the shade of red Eren’s face had turned. He’d designed a skirt of that color before. “Also, I hope you don’t shed,” he said, nodding to the thick wind-tousled brown hair that covered Eren’s head. Giving in to temptation, he leaned over and tugged on a strand that was falling in front of Eren’s eyes. “Only the cat’s are allowed to do that.”

Eren sputtered at the unfairness of it all, batting Levi's hand away. “I don’t shed!”

“We’ll see about that.”

The lift doors finally opened- travelling a hundred floors was a tedious task, but the views were worth it. Plus there were no loud neighbours above. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, Eren following close behind as he entered. Eren gasped as the huge ceiling to floor windows and ran to them, glancing through them at the cityscape.

“Are all the outside walls glass?” He asked.

“Yup. you’ll have your own wall of them in your bedroom. Here, let me give you a quick tour of the place, wouldn’t want you getting lost,” Levi smirked, “anyways, this is the main living room, there’s an entrance to the first balcony. Kitchen is to the right here, and if you go a bit past that, you’ll get to the indoor pool and rollercoaster.”

Eren was looking very similar to a fish at that moment.

“You are an idiot aren’t you? I was joking about the roller coaster, who the fuck has an indoor roller coaster?”

“West Edmonton Mall.” Eren said.

Levi stared at him.

“Canada,” Eren shrugged.

“Well I only have an indoor pool and a small gym.” When Eren didn’t answer, Levi continued. “Behind us are the stairs to the rooftop garden, it has a lap pool along the edge, but otherwise it’s just ‘nature’. Hanji wanted to be green or something. To the left here is my office, a bathroom,  the guest room- that’s yours by the way, your bags are already in there if you were wondering- and my room.” he gestured to a pair of frosted glass doors. “Yeah, if you value your life I would not recommend entering those doors.” A plaintive meow came from somewhere in the house, and Eren glanced around. “Oh yeah I have a couple of cats, You’re not allergic are you?”

“Oh no, I actually used to have a cat when I was younger, her name was-”

“Spare me the nostalgia kid. You have half an hour before we have to leave, so yeah, get changed, unpack, explore a bit, whatever. I’m going to take a shower, try not to break anything.” He said as he sauntered towards his room, pulling of his shirt as he went. A choked chough came from behind him.

“Don’t tell me you get hairballs too.”

 

*******

 

 _Oh my fucking back muscles_ , were Eren’s thoughts for a good five minutes after Levi had left him in the hallway. He had already unpacked and explored his room in an attempt to distract himself, discovering a walk in closet and the entrance to a balcony that curved around the corner of the building, as well as a cat that was hiding under the bed. Without the wifi password, he really didn’t have much to do though, so he decided to go check out the pool, obviously the source of the glorious musculature he had just witnessed. On his way there he noticed a door which Levi hadn’t mentioned. Glancing around nervously, Eren realized he was being stupid, and opened the door and slipped inside.

The setting sun shone through the glass wall, illuminating the room. It was just a simple lounge, but what grabbed his attention was the two guitars in the corner of the room, one acoustic, one electric. He used to have a guitar, but when his dad had kicked him out he had sold it.

And suddenly, he really wanted to play again.

 

*******

 

The sound of rushing water almost blocked out the electric guitar. Normally he would have shouted for him to shut up, but the tune was somewhat familiar...and so were the words that now intermingled with the music.

_Stop making the eyes at me,_

_I'll stop making my eyes at you._

_What it is that surprises me is that I don't really want you to_

_And your shoulders are frozen (as cold as the night)_

_Oh, but you're an explosion (you’re dynamite)_

_Your name isn't Rio, but I don't care for sand and lighting_

_The fuse might result in a bang b-b-bang-go_

_I bet that you look good on the dance floor_

_I don't know if you're looking for romance or..._

_Don't know what you're looking for_

_I said I bet that you look good on the dance floor_

_Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984_

_Well, from 1984_

 

Yes, Levi knew this song. Levi knew it very very well, the music bringing back the nostalgia of his angst filled teenage days when these lyrics were constantly running through his head, when he would scream them at the top of his lungs in a crowded room of flashing lights, sweaty bodies all around him, not caring about a single damn thing in the world...

And suddenly, he really wanted to sing again.

 

_I wish you'd stop ignoring me because it's sending me to despair,_

_Without a sound yeah you're calling me and I don't think it's very fair_

_That your shoulders are frozen (as cold as the night)_

_Oh, but you're an explosion (You're dynamite)_

_Your name isn't Rio, but I don't care for sand and lighting_

_The fuse might result in a bang b-b-bang-go_

_I bet that you look good on the dance floor_

_I don't know if you're looking for romance or..._

_Don't know what you're looking for_

_I said I bet that you look good on the dance floor_

_Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984_

_Well, from 1984_

 

*******

Eren continued playing, barely breathing as he listened to Levi’s rough voice, which sent shivers down his spine. He hadn’t known Levi’s music preferences, or if he listened to music at all, and discovering that he knew one of Eren’s favorite songs (and by heart no less) made Eren grin.

 

_Oh, there ain't no love, no Montagues or Capulets_

_Are just banging tunes and DJ sets and..._

_Dirty dance floors, and dreams of naughtiness!_

Eren head was bent low over the guitar, eyes closed as he played the guitar riff, crescendoing as the beat picked up, faster and faster, and then the chorus, both of their voices filling the air.

 

_Well,_

_I bet that you look good on the dance floor_

_I don't know if you're looking for romance or..._

_Don't know what you're looking for_

_I said I bet that you look good on the dance floor_

_Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984_

_Well, from 1984_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides*
> 
> I'm supder-duper sorry that I'm a day late little vampire bunnies D:  
> I was out the entire day and then passed out when I got home....
> 
> Here's the chapter for you lovelies now!
> 
> Please don't eat me....


	9. Red Velvet Waistcoats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t know, I realized that I hinted at the press/media and their presence in an earlier chapter and I think it’ll be interesting to integrate them into this story some more, because in a situation like what the 104th is in now, the experience of fame is something very new to them and I really want to delve into that. And the same goes for Levi, who obviously has an image to upkeep, and with his feelings about Eren starting to show there appears the struggle to hide it in a subconscious fear of judgment which he needs to overcome.  
> Um yeah...Enjoy reading!

“When in doubt, wear red.” —Bill Blass

 

Levi stepped out of his room, hair slicked back and in a [pure black suit](http://www.vogue.co.uk/fashion/autumn-winter-2013/mens/berluti/full-length-photos/gallery/907354) and his signature cravat, looking like the classy ass man he was. Eren on the other hand…

“Did I not fucking tell you to change?!”

“Oh god I totally forgot I just got so distracted by the guitars, do you play? And you like, know my favorite band, isn’t that crazy I mean I totally didn’t even know if you listened to music and-”

Levi truly had perfected that glare.

“You have exactly five minutes, brat,” growled Levi, “If you aren’t done by then you’re going to dinner in your underwear and we’ll call it fashion.”

“Can I actually? I mean, the way you’ve been going on about these businessmen makes it seem like they wouldn’t know any better.”

Levi stared at him incredulously. “You have no shame.”

“Hey, you were the one who was imagining me wearing a guitar! And only a guitar..." Eren winked as he scampered off.

Levi glowered at the comment as he paced back and forth in front of the door, checking his watch every so often. Speaking up during welcome circle had been a mistake, and he knew it. He rarely talked during such social events, and never to newbies, so he could only imagine the interrogations he was going to get tonight.

 

Finally Eren exited his room, wearing a [red velvet shawl collared waistcoat](http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.vogue.co.uk%2Ffashion%2Fautumn-winter-2012%2Fmens%2Fbalmain%2Ffull-length-photos%2Fgallery%2F717393&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNHyPhRrVT91_CDrCr0ih6w_4MqWPQ) with blue dress pants and jacket, and while Levi would never have worn something with so much color, damn did it look good on the kid.

Eren put his hand on his waist, sassily cocking his hip. “Well?”

“It’ll do,” was Levi’s curt reply as he dragged his attention away from Eren’s hip.

Eren pouted, staring at Levi from under his long eyelashes. “I thought it looked nice, but I can go change.”

“No. Absolutely not,” Levi said without thinking. Cringing inwardly at how weird that must sound, he quickly added, “We’ll be late.”

Eren nodded in reply, a slightly puzzled expression on his face as they headed towards the elevator.

“You know, you should totally invest in a gigantic slide, it’d go much quicker.” Eren said, a hopeful grin on his face.

A withering glare from Levi was all that it took to shut him up, but the comment made Levi remember how young he was. _Why was I thinking about his ass again? This kid is like 10 years younger than me, Levi you pervert… and he’s working for you. Oh boy, if the papers get a whiff of this you are in some deep shit brother, deep deep shit._

Levi knew the tabloids didn’t find him as interesting as they did some other designers that drank and danced and slept around, and Levi liked it that way. He hated having the world sitting in on his private life like a bad talk show, which was why sometimes he felt closed off even to Hanji and Erwin, whose twitter’s had more followers than his, because they posted all the photos of him that he refused to let grace his. Some things he didn’t want the world to see, and he realized that this boy was one of them, with his innocence that the world could so easily tarnish with only their words.

“Um kid,” he started off quietly, “When we get down there’s going to be a lot of people outside the lobby. The press and the like, not too dangerous but uh, stay close, ok?”

“Huh? Yeah of course,” Eren replied, looking slightly shocked at the caring behaviour that Levi had just exhibited, “Do designers get a lot of media attention?”

“If you’re famous enough.”

 

The elevator doors opened, and the two men stepped out, flashes already coming from outside the glass walls of the lobby. Hanji stood next to Erwin, wearing a [leather suit jacket ](http://www.vogue.co.uk/fashion/spring-summer-2014/ready-to-wear/barbara-bui-pre/full-length-photos/gallery/986393)with a parrot on white pattern on the wide lapels, with a matching shirt underneath, while Erwin wore a simple black tuxedo. She whistled when she saw the two of them.

“Damn boys you look GORGEOUS! Oh my gosh Eren I absolutely love your waistcoat, red velvet isn’t that something...”

 

Leaving Eren to be coddled by Hanji, Levi made his way over to where Mikasa and Armin were standing. Armin was in a simple [charcoal suit](http://www.vogue.co.uk/fashion/autumn-winter-2013/mens/berluti/full-length-photos/gallery/907389), while Mikasa wore a [burgundy gown](http://www.vogue.co.uk/fashion/autumn-winter-2013/ready-to-wear/zuhair-murad/full-length-photos/gallery/950549), the asymmetrical neckline flowing down the back of the dress, while the velvet skirt was separated from the bust by a bodice of a cut out floral pattern.

“Did you make this?” Levi asked gesturing towards the gown.

“Of course. Eren’s too.”

“I’m quite impressed, to say the least.”

“Thank you.”

The silence that followed was not uncomfortable, and Levi was grateful that he had hired someone who didn’t feel the need to fill up every silence with mindless blather. When the limo pulled up he excused himself to join Eren again, who was looking rather frazzled after Hanji’s millionth squeal over how cute he was.

“There’s going to be bodyguards outside holding the press back, so just stay close, they’ll be asking you a lot of questions, but don’t feel obliged to answer just get into the car-”

“Levi.” Eren put his hand on the mans shoulder, turning to face him. “I’m not worried, or scared, or nervous. In fact, I’m excited.” His green eyes filled Levi’s vision, and it was all he could do to form a coherent answer.

“Right. Of course.” _How could you have been so stupid, of course he isn’t scared. That’s just you Levi, being the overprotective freak you are. I wonder how long it’ll take till he stops talking to you._

“You’re actually kind of cute when you’re being protective.”

_Holy smokin’ bacon he just called you cute. Deep breaths deep breaths, come up with some witty remark you have exactly 2.5 seconds until it seems weird._

_Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You sir, are fucked_.

His ears were not turning red, definitely not.

“Your ears are turning red.”

“Fuck you too.”

And then they were out of the building, surrounded by reporters with their flashbulbs going off, and never had Levi been so glad that it was impossible to hear or see anything in these settings.

 

*******

 

The dinner was tedious and boring, as always, but everyone seemed pleased with Levi’s recruits. They exited the building, and luckily this time none of the press was there to see them off. _That’s how goddamn long this lasted. So long that even the paparazzi went home._

“Hey guys…”

“Hanji whatever you’re about to say don’t say it,” Levi interrupted. Whatever was about to come out of Hanji’s mouth at eleven pm was not a good thing.

“LET’S GO TO THE CLUB!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“No. She did not say that. You all heard nothing,” Levi attempted to shoot down the idea.

Eren grinned. “Hey Hanji, don’t you mean... _da_ club?”

It was a lost cause.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, the best part about me getting to post these is reading them right when I post them and being able to relate with all of you.
> 
> Yes, thats right, I don't read ahead, I wait patiently with the rest of you loyal readers.  
> (Actually, I kinda get distracted and then completely forget I have access to everything...)
> 
> Anyways this is an amazing chapter right here so I hope you little vampire bunnies enjoy it.  
> (Every time I say vampire bunnies in my head it makes me want to cuddle something, I don't know why... Anyone want to cuddle?)


	10. Da Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This chapter may have ended up being two chapters because I had to leave for my trip before finishing the second half, but luckily I'm home in two days, so what was supposed to be the second half of this chapter will be posted at least by next Sunday.  
> Sorry I haven't had the time to reply to all of your comments, y'all are super sweet!

 

"I’m not addicted to drugs, I’m addicted to glamour."

— James St James

 

Eren had never been clubbing. But after such a tedious dinner, he figured he needed some excitement in his life, plus it would be the perfect opportunity to wear his [leather shirt](http://www.vogue.co.uk/fashion/spring-summer-2013/mens/balmain/full-length-photos/gallery/809490)... Unfortunately, Levi didn’t seem to feel the same way.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,”

“Aren’t you to young to drink?”

“I’m 20!”

“This is America kid, not some lumberjack town up north.”

“Ok, one, we’re not all lumberjacks duh, and two, whatevaaaaaa.”

“You did not just say that.”

“I did. Want me to say it again?”

“Remind me to never put you and Hanji in the same room ever again, it’s dangerous.”

Realizing that he had won, Eren hooted loudly and dragged Levi to the elevator, punching the 100th floor.

“So what are ya gonna wear?”

"You are  _such_ a girl."

"Well  _excuse me_  Mr. Fashion designer."

"Fashion design is like the manliest occupation on earth, what are you talking about?"

"Changing the subject..."

"Well fine then what are  _you_ going to wear?"

"Nope, I asked first. Tell me what you're gonna wear."

Levi paused for a second.

“Something...sexy.”

Eren’s breath caught in his throat at Levi’s voice, which had dropped to a deep and sultry growl, and he barely had time to react before he was being pinned against the wall, Levi’s face inches from his. He could feel Levi’s breath on his lips, and his eyes flicked down to Levi’s for a mere second. Eren knew his face was scarlet, but he could’ve sworn that Levi’s eyes were pure black before he pulled away and snorted.

“Just fooling with you kid.”

Somehow Eren wished he hadn’t been.

 

*******

Eren was spread out on the couch in the front room, idly looking through his phone as he waited for Levi to change. His outfit was relatively simple, a leather shirt with khaki trousers and some canvas tops, hair ‘artfully tousled’ as usual.

And then Levi came out, simply dressed as well, in a [low cut t-shirt](http://www.vogue.co.uk/fashion/autumn-winter-2010/mens/diesel-black-gold/full-length-photos/gallery/455909), black jeans and a loose leather vest, an earring or two, and-

“Are you wearing eyeliner?!”

“Are you not?”

Eren was stunned.

“God you are such a makeup virgin I can’t believe you’ve never worn eyeliner, I mean you’re a _model_ ,” Levi said as he advanced towards Eren, holding a thin black pencil.

“I’m ok actually, I don’t really want-”

“Kid. You were the one that wanted to go clubbing. So do you want to go clubbing or do you want to go _clubbing_?”

Eren grimaced as he realized his honor was at stake.

“Fine.”

Levi smiled wickedly. “Right choice.”

Eren sat stock still on the couch as Levi’s hands encircled his head, their faces mere inches apart. He smelt like mint and green tea and soap, Eren realized.

“Hey brat, stop pulling a Mike.”

Eren pretended not to notice the comment, and figured his happy place was probably a lot safer in this situation.

“There,” Levi said a little while later.

Eren got up and turned to face the mirror in the hall. His eyes widened as he marveled over how _big_ his eyes had become, and how much older he now seemed. He leaned in closer to get a better look, and he noticed a sparkle above both eyes-

“GLITTER?!”

 

*******

“Eren are you wearing-”

“Mikasa _what_ are you wearing?”

The two siblings looked at each other. “Change. Now.”

“Woah there,” Armin interjected, forever Switzerland. “You both look _fine_.”

“And that’s the problem isn’t it,” Eren grumbled under his breath. Mikasa was wearing a pair of extremely tight, [red flannel patterned jeans](http://www.vogue.co.uk/fashion/autumn-winter-2008/ready-to-wear/balmain/full-length-photos/gallery/289051), with chunky black ankle boots and a shimmery black tank top that was just a bit too see-through for comfort.

Levi and Eren had just arrived downstairs, everyone waiting to head out. The group size had shrunken considerably, most of the tailors and drapers except for Jean having disappeared, but the models were all there, as well as Hanji and Erwin. Eren did not appreciate the amount of attention Mikasa was getting from the brass knuckles Elsa chic, but hell if he was going to mess with her today. The mood was electric on the car ride to the club, which Eren realized he still didn’t know the name of.

“Hey Hanji,” Eren began, “I was wondering-”

Hanji cut him off by pressing a handful of small foil squares on him, smiling knowingly.

Realizing what they were, Eren balked. “I didn’t mean-” he shoved them back at her, at a loss for words.

She tsked. “Never look a gift horse in the mouth. Are you a virgin or something?”

“Sadly no. I had the misfortune of looking that horse in the mouth,” Eren said, nodding towards Jean, “If you know what I mean.”

“Why aren't you a little-”

“Ok you _really_ do not need to know anymore about my sex life. I was wondering what club we were going to.”

“Why don’t you look out the window?”

Eren pressed his face to the chilled glass as the limo rolled to a stop. His eyes slowly adjusted as they were momentarily blinded by flashing blue, white, and green lights. The logo over the doorway was very familiar…

“YOU OWN A CLUB?!”

 

*******

 

Levi truly believed that drinking with someone was the best way to get to know them. This opinion, he thought, was further proved by his new colleagues. Mikasa, the forever stoic and silent one, was still silent and steely, though under the guise of her making out with Annie. Levi didn’t make it a habit to psychoanalyse much, but he her barely changed demeanor told him that she was a brutally honest person. _And perfect for Annie if that's anything to go by_. He could see money exchanging hands in a corner near to the couple, and while he pitied the loser of the bet, the person must have been incredibly stupid to agree with it.

Erwin was chilling at a booth, staring over at Armin’s table as he attempted to have a conversation with Hanji, whose slurred speech did not stop her from talking a million miles a minute. He almost felt sorry for him, despite having dressed in animal prints which Levi was 90% sure was meant to spite him, and hoped that the bottle of alcohol in front of him was lessening the pain.

But it was the table of three that intrigued him. Armin, Jean, and Eren had finally sat down, after spending most of the first hour attempting to discuss philosophy with random strangers (Armin) stalking Mikasa (Eren),and trying to pick up anyone and everyone- including Mikasa (Jean). Jean’s attempts had been met by extreme opposition from Eren, and the bouncers had certainly gotten to know them a lot better. He could only be grateful that Annie had waited with her advances until after Eren was inebriated enough to not pose any sort of threat, because he did enjoy Eren’s face, to put it simply. Having been around drinking teens multiple times, Levi could safely say that the alcohol they had consumed had hit a while ago, and their poor, never-drunk-this-much-before bodies were having a difficult time.

 _Hopefully they’ll sober up a bit before we leave_ , Levi thought, _Shit is going down if so much as a drop of bodily fluids touches any suede, of any kind._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter!
> 
> The master should be returning to you all in the near future, do not fret. And in the meantime I have plenty of chapters to give to you :3


	11. Because Drunk Armin That's Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back from my vacation!!!! Hope y'all's enjoyed having my friend cough slave cough around, many thanks to her once again.  
> Also I'm finally able to start answering comments again so talk to me!  
> please  
> *sobs quietly in corner*  
> jk though thanks for all the love, you guys are great!  
> also- i'm new to this so what considered mature vs teen? should this chapter make the rating go up? I'm a tad confused...

"The most beautiful makeup is passion. But cosmetics are easier to buy."

— Yves Saint-Laurent

 

Eren gasped when he saw Armin draped over the table, attempting to have a conversation with Jean.

“Arminnnnn!!!!!!!,” he slurred, “I haven’t seen you in…. Jeannnnnn!!!!! Where’ve you beennn?”

“We’ve been discussing, like, nuclear physics man,” responded Jean, “Like, I think I know how to like, build a bomb now.”

“Woaaaaah Armin when’d you get so cool?”

“‘ren dahlin’, I’ve always been cool,” he said sassily, flipping his hair and swaying slightly as Jean and Eren nodded in agreement.

The trio lapsed into silence as they watched the gigantic pink sunglasses Armin had picked up somewhere slowly slide down his nose. Jean reached out a finger and slowly pushed them back up.

“Woah Arminnnnnnn my man, when’d you get here? And Jean…!”

 

***

 

“SO LEVIIIIII,” Hanji said, plopping herself down on the booth across from leaving.

“Not in the mood Hanji, not in the mood.”

“My poor wittle hunbun, I assure you that you are in the mood. Isn’t everyone in the mood when it comes to Eren Jeager’s sex life?”

“That implied so many falsities Hanji,” Levi sighed, “but I am intrigued.”

Hanji leaned over the table conspiringly, before whispering loudly, “Eren isn’t a virgin!!!!”

Levi stared blankly at her. “He’s 20 Hanji, of course he isn’t a virgin.”

“No no no no I know _that_ ,” Hanji replied, “But it’s who he lost it to that’s the intriguing part.”

“Who?” was his quick and simple reply.

“The... _horse_!” Hanji whispered gleefully, eyes wide and rather terrifying in all honesty.

"That's illegal." Levi told her, slightly horrified.

"I mean Jean you wierdo."

Levi regarded her dryly. “What a _wonderful_ joke Hanji. I’m am falling out of my chair laughing.”

“No, no! I’m being serious! I got it from his very own mouth.”

Levi considered this. It was true that Hanji didn’t lie very often. “Do you swear upon Sawney and Bean that you aren’t lying?”

“Of course!”

Sawney and Bean were Hanji’s two pet chinchilla’s- and she would do anything to keep them safe, something Levi found very useful. Especially when it came to blackmail…

“What were his exact words?" _Because judging by you, you probably misinterpreted a cough for_ _we had kinky, dirty sex on the roof last night_ _or something..._

“Well he was about to ask me a question so I kinda just shoved a handful of condoms at him-”

“You did WHAT?”

“I just assumed…”

“Dear lord Hanji. Ok, continue.”

“Then I said something about not looking a gift horse in the mouth and asked if he was a virgin…”

“Your subtlety is severely lacking. What did he say?”

“Something like that he already looked a horse in the mouth? And the sentence of truth.”

“Which is…?”

“ ‘If you know what I mean’, duh!” Hanji whispered gleefully. “But I was totally not expecting this like,  they totally hate each other but I guess if  he has a-”

Levi got up and walked towards the bar. This news deserved another drink.

 _Speak of the devil_ , Levi thought to himself as he saw Jean and Eren sitting with each other at the bar. Armin was still at the table, and Erwin had taken the two other boys spots. _Maybe the kid will knock some fashion sense into that one_.

Levi took a seat at the bar, a spot down from where Eren and Jean stood. He could make out their conversation from where he was.

“Jeannnnn you’re totally a stallion,”

“Was that like, supposed to be like, a pick up line Jeager? Cause I am _soooooo_ feeling it.”

Eren snorted into his drink. “Wait wait here’s another: has anyone ever told you that you’re a black _beauty_?.”

The two boys doubled over laughing, snorting unattractively.

“Ya know what Jeager?”

“What Jeeeeaaaaaannn,”

“You’re like, maybe hotter than me.”

“Well are you a unicorn cause you’re my fantasy.”

And then the two boys were kissing.

Levi gritted his teeth and stared straight ahead, downing his first shot.

The kissing continued.

Levi had another.

There was now definitely tongue.

Three and counting.

 

Finally they broke apart for air, flushed and gasping. Levi regarded the collection of glasses he had acquired, barely hearing what Eren said next through the pounding of blood in his ears.

“Ya know, if you’re a horse does that mean you have a horses-”

 _Absolutely not_. Levi grabbed Eren’s arm and dragged him towards the bathrooms. Whatever the kid had been about to say (and he could definitely guess) was not going to end well.

“Leviiiiiiiiiiii,” Eren grinned as he saw the man next to him. The smile disappeared as he realized what had just happened.

“Wait what the hell I was just about to get laid!” He struggled feebly against Levi’s iron grasp.

“That’s exactly the problem brat,” Levi hissed, glaring into Eren’s unfocused eyes. “Start making some better life choices.”

“Ok.”

Levi’s eyes widened as he felt himself being pushed against the wall, Eren’s lips crushing against his. _Oh. Ohhh_. So this was Eren’s idea of better life choices. Levi couldn’t say he minded. The boy smelled like booze and sweat but Levi didn’t really mind as he grabbed the back of Eren’s head, fingers grasping at the thick brown hair as he pressed his mouth against Eren’s.

 _This is a bad idea_ flashed through his head for a second, but it was quickly swept away by the rush of alcohol and endorphins as he felt Eren’s tongue slide over his bottom lip. Eren moaned as their lips parted, the harsh tang of alcohol on both of their tongues. Levi’s hands were travelling down to Eren’s neck, and to the front of his shirt as he began to undo the buttons. Eren’s hands were instantly at his waist, as if he had been waiting for an invitation to explore beneath Levi’s shirt. He could feel Eren’s smooth hands tracing his abs, and he shivered as Eren's hands grazed over his hip bones, stopping at the point where they disappeared beneath his belt. They broke apart for air and Levi’s eyes flickered open, staring into the boys previously green eyes, now black with lust. They were both panting heavily, all swollen lips and flushed cheeks, and oh god was he really that hard already? Then Eren’s mouth was on his neck, his collarbone, and Levi thought that some flash of concern about the marks he was leaving may have passed through his mind, but it was a maybe and shit, he could feel Eren’s cock against his leg and-

“What the hell Jeager?!”

“Jean?!” Eren exclaimed, breaking the contact between himself and Levi.

 _Well._ Levi thought, _This is sufficiently awkward. And I might just slip off into this inviting dark hallway and let you two figure it the hell out…_

“What the hell Jean, I was about to get laid!” Was the last thing Levi heard.


	12. Walls Were Meant to be Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today, sorry about that, but the next chapter's length should make up for it. A bit of completely unintended angst in here...oops  
> Enjoy(:

"The hardest thing in fashion is not to be known for a logo, but to be known for a silhouette." —Giambattista Valli

 

 _Stupid, stupid_ _,_ Levi thought to himself as he let a cloud of smoke fly from his lips. _Seducing a drunk teenager, achievement get you pervy old man_. Even if he wasn’t a teenager. Even if it had been for totally heroic purposes, like saving Eren from getting a blowjob from a horse, heaven forbid.

_Annnd mental images just got weird._

Levi sighed inwardly. Sure, he could say it wasn’t his fault, that Eren had initiated it, they had both been drinking, etc, etc, but the truth was plain; damn that kid was unfairly attractive, and Levi’s dick seemed to think similarly.

_Sitting in a back alley that reeks of piss with a hard on. What a fucking wonderful situation._

“LEVIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!”

_Oh fuck no._

“What are you doing out here all alone?” Hanji questioned brightly, sitting down next to Levi.

“None of your business, woman.”

“Tsk tsk tsk Levi, your business is _always_ my business. I am your manager after all,” Hanji chastised, turning to face him.

Her eyes widened. “You’ve been _kissing_ someone!”

 _All you say can and will be used against you ._ Levi remained silent.

Hanji’s eyes were glinting dangerously. “So...is it going to be the hard way,” she asked leaning closer, “or the easy way?” She paused for a moment, clapping her hands eagerly. “Ooo i’ve always wanted to say that!”

Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Well? Hard way, easy way?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Hanji.”

“It’s dangerous to defy Big Brother Levi.”

“You don’t have a dick, Big _Brother_.”

“It’s the idea you uncultured, uncouth lump. Also, you’re changing the topic.”

“I had no idea…”

“Swollen lips, flushed cheeks, eyes are black pits of ‘I just had sex’ instead of the usual black pits of ‘I will find you and I will kill you’. Unfortunately for you, there’s no other explanation.”

Levi once again chose to remain silent.

Hanji sighed. “The hard way then, huh? I did give you the option of easy, you could have said it was some random one night stand.”

“Like you would have believed me.”

“True, it’s _so_ not your style. So that means it’s someone you know. In which case, it’s someone _I_ know.”

Levi winced at how true the statement was.

Hanji ignored him. “You’ve been acting pissed off, well, more than usual, so I would say cockblocked,” Hanji mused, looking rather disappointed. “God Levi, you need to get laid already, it’s probably like unhealthy to go this long without it or something. But cockblocked by who is what we need to figure out. So a guy I know hitting on someone who I probably also know. It can’t be Erwin or Armin because I totally anticipated that shiver of disgust-”

Levi glared at her.

“So...that only really leaves…”

“OK FINE I WAS MAKING OUT WITH EREN ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!”

Hanji squealed happily, “Oh Levi thank you so much for telling me, but I already knew that, I passed Eren on the way out, I was just making sure it was you.”

“You. Little. Shit.”

Hanji giggled as she dogged the hands reaching for her neck. “But darling, it’s not a bad thing!!!!”

“It is if you know!” Levi cried back, relentless in his attempt to strangle her.

Hanji stopped, pouting. “Levi…I can keep a secret.”

“Can you? Can you really Miss ‘let’s put Levi’s life on my twitter cause more followers’?”

“That’s different! no one cares if you take stupid selfies.”

“Oh really…”

“You used to trust me you know.”

“I used to trust the world.”

“And now what?” Hanji stood up, exasperated, “Did poor baby Levi get so scared of the world that his heart is now locked in a box under his bed? This isn’t some stupid anime!”

“True, more like a bad fanfiction with unintended angst.”

“...”

“Ok, so I’ll admit that your mistrust of me is...understandable,” Hanji sighed, sitting back down, “But I like to think of you as a tough skinned kind of person.” She smiled slightly, lightly punching his arm, “You could handle a little bit of chitter chatter about a new...boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend? I only made out with him.”

“But you’re Levi, that’s like how you propose to someone.”

“Tch. I can appreciate a nice face sometimes.”

“But you prefer to appreciate it all the time.”

“...”

“So...I think you could definitely handle some talk-”

“ _Some_ talk? One, that would be me coming out, two, he works for me, and three, he’s 12 years younger. That would be like, like George R.R. Martin dying before he finishes the series!”

“But you could handle it.”

Levi paused for a moment. “I don’t...I don’t know,” he said quietly.

“What do you mean you don’t know, of course you could.”

“Oh, so now you know me better than I do.”

“Well, yeah.”

“You’re so fucking full of yourself sometimes Hanji! How would you know what I feel, more importantly, how he would feel? You know it wouldn’t just be a couple of articles.” Levi spat, seething.

“But-”

“Don’t you dare tell me it would make me more famous! I don’t want to be known for the fact that I’m with a younger guy who works for me! I want to be known for what I create. For my work.” Levi punched the wall angrily, eyes stinging. “Why is this world so fucking stupid!? Why are the idiots more famous than anyone with true talent!? Why do I want to be even more famous than I already am!? WHY DO I CARE SO MUCH?!”

“I’m sorry.”

Levi sighed, wiping his eyes angrily as he raised his head to stare at the stars he could barely see in between the buildings.

“I wish I didn’t care about what others think of me you know. I used to be able to do whatever I wanted and not give a damn. Now...now it’s like I’m walking a tightrope. One misstep and I might fall. And I don’t want to fall, even if I know there’s a net beneath and I could just climb back up. Because people will judge, and people will talk, and people will laugh.”

“Levi…”  

“You know what?  I’m making a big deal out of nothing. Go post it on Twitter or whatever, I don’t care. It’s not like I have any feelings for him.”

“I’m not going to tell a soul. And you’re not going to call it nothing. With you Levi, there’s always something. You are something.”

“That was cheesy as fuck Hanji.”

“That’s rich, coming after that speech,” She shot back teasingly.

“Oh shut up,” Levi growled, trying not to smile.

“We’re all quite something in the end.”


	13. He's In Vogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer and hopefully fluffier chapter to make up for the last one!!! I actually had tons of fun writing the magazine articles, so I hope they're good (I've actually never read a Vogue before- I know, I'm a horrible person- so if I got anything wrong, please let me know! Once again, thanks for all the support, you guys are the best(:

“Fashion is the armor to survive the reality of everyday life.” —Bill Cunningham

 

**_Survey Couture’s New Blood_ **

_With the Autumn/Winter shows in Paris this year having just barely finished, Survey Couture is taking front lines here at Vogue once again as it opens it’s arms to some young talent- Toronto’s The 104th. Haven’t heard of them yet? No worries; this tiny line run out of the creators brownstone is relatively obscure, to the point that the name has no bells ringing even for the editors of this ‘zine. Why Levi, head designer of SC, chose this particular is anyone’s guess- but we can’t deny that with the right alchemy, this new addition to the line could be gold._

_See page 8 for more_

 

 

“Well kid, congrats,” Levi said, tossing the magazine onto the kitchen table, “You’re in _Vogue_.”

 

Eren winced at the loud smack. “S’not fair…”

 

Levi was legitimately confused. “Come again.”

 

“Your hangover, or lack thereof, asscravat.”

 

 _That’s a new one._ Levi smiled slightly. “Well _excuse_ me, some of us can’t help having a high alcohol tolerance.”

 

“S’not faaaaiiir,” Eren moaned again, letting his head collapse into his arms.

 

“Save the whine for dinner kid, did you even hear what I said?”

 

“No...no more alcohol…”

 

Levi grabbed the magazine again, whacking what was visible of Eren’s head. “You’re headlining a goddamn _Vogue_ magazine, can’t you show some appreciation?!”

 

“Does it work similarly to ibuprofen?”

 

“Incredible,” Levi replied, exasperated. At least Eren didn’t remember much from last night. Well, he hadn’t mentioned it yet. And he was still in the stage of hangover that involved no higher level brain function than being conscious, and the ability to feel pain, judging by the fact that the concept of being in a _goddamn Vogue magazine_ did not inspire any reaction.  

 

In other words, Levi had twenty-four hours of oh shit oh shit before he could safely say that Eren had zero recollection of their encounter.

 

“Have you had any water yet?”

 

“Mrrrph”

 

Sighing dramatically, Levi grabbed a cup from a cupboard and filled it from the tap. Just for good measure, he grabbed a plate and tossed a few saltines on it.

 

“Do something, you look half dead,”

 

“I feel half dead…” Eren groaned in reply.

 

“You’ll feel better if you drink something, idiot.”

 

“I’d feel better if you gave me some more ibuprofen.”

 

“I already gave you some, and there is no way in hell you are ODing on ibuprofen in my apartment.”

 

“You gave me the childs dose!”

 

“You are a child.”

 

Eren sputtered, indignant, just barely raising his head to squint at the glass of water sitting inches from his nose.

 

“I’m not feeding you,” Levi clarified.

 

“Than can I have a straw?”

 

“Unbelievable, absolutely unbelievable.” Levi groaned as he searched for a straw.

 

He tossed the straw at Eren, who murmured something incoherent. 

 

“Sorry, what was that brat?”

 

“Can I have a blanket too?”

 

“I’m not your personal maid…” Levi grumbled, throwing a blanket over Eren’s head which earned him something that could have been the semblance of a thank you, and sat down, watching as the straw disappeared under the lump of green cashmere and proceeded to drain the cup.

 

Grabbing the abandoned Vogue, he flicked open the magazine to page eight, curious to see what else they had to say of the 104th.

 

 

**_SC’s New Blood_ ** _(continued from front page)  
_

_So what’s so special about these new kids (And they truly are, with ages ranging from twenty to twenty-two) that Levi’s taken under his blue and white wings? Starting off with the main designer, Mikasa Ackerman (picture center), The twenty-two year old woman who started the 104th. We were able to catch a couple of words with her before a gathering held for the financial supporters of SC._

_“Oh, it’s of course a dream come true,” she says, looking stunning in an asymmetrical carmine gown with floral cutouts in the bodice that she later informs us is of her own design. “Getting a chance to work with such talented people, and to have our work recognized as well.”_

_Connie Springer, 21(upper center) and Jean Kirstein, 20(upper left), the sole tailor and draper for the 104th were unavailable to comment, but judging from the quality of Ms. Ackerman’s gown, talent lies in these two as well._

_Armin Arlert,20(upper right), was also unavailable at the time. As the photographer for the 104th, Erwin Smith, the highly applauded photographer for SC, will be training him._

_So while this change within SC might be strange on it’s own (They've never incorporated anyone, perhaps due to Levi’s preference for working solo), what’s even stranger is the hiring of the 104th’s models, as well as the creators. Hiring inexperienced models who’ve probably never been to a show, only ever doing photo shoots, is unheard of. So what Levi and his crew want with these three novices, is yet to be discovered- perhaps a relation to one of the other members? Either way, SC obviously see’s something in Krista Lenz, 20 (lower right), Ymir, 21 (lower center), and Eren Jeager, 20 (lower left). And hey, a boy with eyes like those? Who_ wouldn’t _want to have him as one of their models?_

_-Ilse Langnar_

 

 

“Hah, they called you a kid,” Levi smirked, putting down the magazine and grabbing his cup of green tea.

 

“Who did?” came a voice from beneath a pile of green.

 

“Ilse Langnar. Vogue.”

 

“I’M IN _VOGUE_?!” Eren bolted upright, wincing a bit at the head rush.

 

“Glad to see you’re capable of understanding what that means now.” Levi replied dryly.

 

“Holy SHIT.”

 

Levi tossed him the magazine. “They also said you have nice eyes.”

 

“Does that mean I get groupies now?!”

 

“Weirdass, no one wants groupies.”

 

Eren didn’t reply, obviously fascinated by the fact that his face and name were on a piece of paper that happened to be titled with the word _Vogue_. Levi had gotten over that a _long_ time ago.

 

“Aww they called Mikasa stunning, why don’t I get called stunning?”

 

“At least they didn’t completely trash your lack of experience. There are probably a ton of models out there seething about the fact that I hired a bunch of noobs instead of them.”

 

“I’m not that inexperienced.”

 

“Have you ever done the runway?”

 

“...No.”

 

“Well then I would take back what you just said.”

 

“Fine, but I’m going to learn, yeah?”

 

“Of course, otherwise you wouldn’t be here right now. Photoshoots can only be used for so many things.”

 

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the door buzzer.

 

“Yes?” Levi answered into the intercom.

 

“There’s another one,” came Hanji’s voice, slightly staticy. “Tabloid.”

 

“Send it up,” Levi answered through the speaker.

 

***

 

**_Breaking News!!! Survey Couture’s Newest Toys!_ **

 

 _Oh god_ , Levi winced inwardly as he read the glaring hot pink headline that assaulted his eyes with way too many exclamation marks. Paired with the grainy pictures thrown about the page, it looked like it had been made by a five year old.

 

“What is it?” Eren asked from the green cave he had returned to.

 

“Eh, tabloid. They’re kinda fun to laugh over.”

 

“Can I see?”

 

“Later, brat. I get to read it first.”

 

Eren mumbled something about fairness.

 

Levi ignored him.

 

 _Glad to see we have total understanding of each other_ , Levi thought smugly to himself, as he flipped open to the article on his ‘New Toys’ as they seemed to call it.

 

 

_Survey Couture is back in the limelight- but now they’re sharing the fame. Just yesterday it was announced that a small fashion line known as the 104th would be merging with SC. Surprised as the rest of the world seemed to be, we decided to do a bit of digging about these new recruits._

_The Designer: Mikasa Ackerman, at twenty-two years old, has been running the 104th out of her brownstone in Toronto for two years. Maybe it was lack of money, but she’s never been to college. Her parents both died when she was young- perhaps…Murder?_

_The Tailor and Draper: Connie Springer, twenty-one, and Jean Kirschen, twenty, have worked for Ackerman since the company started. Pretty average, all in all._

_The Photographer: Armin Arlert, twenty, was taking photography courses at his local college before SC noticed the 104th. His address is shared with Ackerman. Suspicious? Maybe._

_The Models: Krista Lenz, twenty, Ymir (last name unknown), twenty-one, started modeling for the 104th when it began it’s second year. These two also share an address- roommates? Or maybe something more?_

_Eren Jeager, twenty, also models for the company and- get this- is Ackerman’s brother (by adoption). His mother died when he was young, and he left his home and father when he turned 18- Daddy issues?_

_But who care’s about that? Let’s see what they were up to last night, when the famed SC initiation occurred. This initiation hasn’t happened for a while (a tragic case of alcohol poisoning? Someone got a little too handsy?), but tonight our people managed to catch some of the fun:_

_(from top counterclockwise) The crew on their way to SC’s famed Club:_

_OMG is Jeager wearing eyeliner?!?!_

_Close up on Ackerman: That shirt’s looking a little thin...Hope it doesn’t get too cold ;)_

_What are you_ wearing _Erwin?!_

_Inside the club:_

_Woah there boys- getting a bit tipsy? Don’t want to upset the bouncers too much! (Arlert, Kirschen, Jeager)_

_Leonhart in the corner with Ackerman- see it? <3<3_

_At this point we were kicked out by said bouncers- oh well!_

_-The M Police_

 

_Fucking hell,_ was Levi’s first thought, _How did they get in?_

 

 _Oh shit_ , was his second one.

 

“Hey can I read it now?” Eren asked.

 

_Shitshitshitshitshit he’s going to remember if he reads this._

 

“Levi?”

 

“Ehhh...maybe you shouldn’t be reading while you have a hangover it might hurt your eyes or-”

 

Eren jumped up and grabbed it from him. "Bullshit."

 

“You little fuck! Give that back!”

 

“Nope!” Eren proclaimed, diving back into his pile of blanket.

 

Levi hissed, and tackled the squirming blanket pile.

 

“Oww! Get off!” Eren whined, wiggling under Levi’s weight.

 

“Give it back.”

 

Eren’s head peeked out from the fabric, grinning wickedly. “Never.”

 

The world spun for a second and then Levi found himself staring at the ceiling, and something heavy on his chest.

 

“Are you fucking sitting on me.”

 

Eren nodded in affirmation.

 

“Get the fuck off.”

 

He hummed in response, turning his attention towards the tabloid.

 

“Respect your elders, brat.” Levi hissed dangerously.

 

“Not until _I_ get to see what you’re hiding in here,” Eren replied, opening the magazine to the article on them.

 

 

“Murder?!” Eren snorted as he read. “These guys on crack or something?”

 

He read a bit more, seemingly unperturbed. “Jean being average is pretty accurate actually...what are they implying about Mikasa and Armin here oh my god...once again pretty accurate with the whole Ymir Krista thing.”

 

His eyebrows furrowed as he frowned slightly. “What the hell I don’t have daddy issues!!! Bastards..”

 

He looked confused. “Club? what club last night…?” His eyes began to widen.

 

 _Annnd I’m fucked_ , Levi thought to himself as he watched Eren’s face go through a series of emotion which he assumed directly applied to the barrage of returned memories. _Winces from the bouncers, cringes from the Jean incident…_

 

_What?_

 

The fact that Eren’s pupils were now double their previous size and a light dusting of pink had appeared on Eren’s cheeks did not escape Levi as he watched the boy bite his bottom lip. He couldn’t meet his eye.

 

“Just…pretend it didn’t happen?” Levi asked quietly. He pretended not to notice the crestfallen look that flashed over Eren’s features for a second.

 

“Y-yeah, sorry” Eren blushed an intense color as he removed himself from the position that now seemed intensely awkward. “I’ll just…”

 

It seemed strange to Levi that as he watched the boy’s disappearing back, he felt slightly crestfallen as well.


	14. Suprise, Motherfucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter turned out long...and I realize there is like zero plot in it, and is more like a compilation of random Ereri moments, but I just had to write some more of these idiots being idiots...enjoy!

“The human body is the best work of art.”

― Jess C. Scott

 

“Surprise motherfucker,” Levi shouted as he flung the door to Eren’s room open. The figure under the covers twitched slightly.

“Shine and rise motherfucker,” Levi continued, ripping the blankets of Eren’s still sleeping form.

Levi shook the boys shoulders violently. “Open your eyes motherfucker.”

The boy merely rolled over and continued doing the whispery snore that ruffled the strands of hair that had fallen over his face.

 _Well shit is going to get serious then_ , Levi decided as he headed toward the large expanse of window. How _convenient_ it was that Eren’s room was east-facing.

“Raising the blinds motherfucker,” Levi hissed menacingly.

Levi would later chastise himself for not hiring a small choir to sing inspiring shit during the next moment. Because if watching the rising sun cause pain to other humans wasn’t inspiring, Levi wasn’t sure what was.

“HOLY SHIT MY EYES,”

“Motherfucker.” Levi added quickly.

Levi watched as Eren writhed in pain, seemingly trying to burrow into his mattress.

“Tch,” Levi walked over and dragged the kid out of his covers, snorting in contempt. “You won’t die motherfucker.”

“I think I’m blind,” Eren moaned, “What time is it?” Eren winced as he slowly removed his hands from his face, still squinting slightly. “Oh wow,” he breathed as he stared through the window at the skyline of Chicago.

Levi couldn’t help a small smile as he watched the kid’s awestruck expression. “Seven AM.”

Eren turned back to face him, eyebrows furrowing in indignation. “Whyyyyyyyy.”

“Oh don’t whine,” Levi replied, turning towards the door, “I wake up at this time everyday.”

“Then why do I have to?”

“Because today you start your training.”

“What’s that even supposed to mean?!”

 

***

 

Levi hummed to himself as he flipped pancakes. Oat flour, because was in no way going to let Eren eat white flour. Levi shivered at the thought of all those starches. The act of pouring the batter and flipping the pancakes was relaxing. It allowed his mind to wander.

 _Thursday...work out day_. Levi frowned slightly to himself. That meant Eren wouldn’t get to try the runway until tomorrow. Levi decided that it was for the best, hell if Eren was going change his schedule. It also allowed some extra time to make a quick spa visit. He needed a pedicure and Eren needed...well, maybe it would be a longer visit.

 _Hmm, no more raspberries left_ , he thought, tossing the empty container in the recycling. He hoped Eren liked blueberries. He also hoped that Eren hadn’t brushed his hair yet. Levi glanced down at the pancake he had just been about to flip. It had an uncanny resemblance to a heart.

 

***

 

“No chocolate chips?!” Were Eren’s first words as he walked into the kitchen, nose sniffing through the air like some weird ass bloodhound or something.

Levi glared at Eren in disbelief, having just placed a pile of blueberry pancakes in front of him. “Do you know how bad sugar is for your skin? Absolutely never chocolate chips. Or any oily foods for that matter.”

Eren looked distraught. “Wh-what?”

“Your diet is going to have to change kid. I don’t know what kind of crap you ate when you lived alone but we have rules here. Sugary foods only during special occasions. Same goes for oily foods, fatty foods, and alcohol. Oh, and we only eat lean meat around here.”

“Bacon?”

“Did you even hear what I _just_ said.”

“But...what if the pig only has two legs?”

“What.”

“Cause then it’d be _lean_ meat right?”

“Are you fucking kidding me. That wasn’t funny at all.”

“Ok, I’ll agree with you there - but how do you live? Where do you get your joy in life?”

“Certainly not from bacon.”

“...I’m afraid I don’t understand your definition of joy.”

“That’s because you’re fucking stupid Jeager. Now go get dressed and meet me in the gym when you’re done.”

Levi paused for a moment. “Oh. And wear deodorant.”

“Are you implying that I don’t wear deodorant every day?!”

“The smell implies it for you.”

“I don’t smell you asshole!!!!!!!!”

 

***

 

 _Gym, gym, where is the gym...this huge ass apartment is too huge_. Eren grumbled to himself as he tried to find the right door.

“Oi, idiot. What’s taking so long?”

Eren jumped, startled by the sound of Levi’s voice. “Ehh, I kind of got lost sorry, you have a really big apartment it’s kind of confusing…”

“Wow, good job kid, am I going to have to put up maps everywhere?” Levi smirked as he lead Eren through the door at the end of the hall.

“Hey, I was close, I would have found it!”

“Eventually. But, we do not have time for eventually.”

“Oh yeah, what are we even doing today?” Eren asked as he glanced around the small gym.

“It’s Throwback Thursday, which means we’re going to be working out in leg warmers while Olivia Newton plays in the background.”

“I can’t actually tell if you’re shitting me right now. Mostly because we did that kind of stuff in Toronto.” _And that was totally not my idea, most definitely not._

“Yes, Eren. I am in fact shitting you. Well, about everything except the workout part. Gym time is Thursdays and Tuesdays for me, so you’ll be following my general schedule until we decide something better.”

“What happens tomorrow then?”

“I get to teach you how to walk the runway. Because the assholes who were _supposed_ to take care of your training have decided to take their vacation time now. I have no idea why Reiner and Bertolt would be averse to training you, Annie is perfectly fine training both Ymir and Krista. Lazy fuckers, the lot of them.” Levi ranted. “Then Saturday is your free day, and Sunday is-”

“Cleaning day. I remember.” _I bet everyone else gets their entire weekend off_ , Eren thought to himself.

“Did I detect a hint of regret there?”

“No sir.” Eren saluted, a cocky smile on face.

“Wipe that smirk off your face and take off you clothes, brat.”

“Wh-what?!” Eren stuttered as he felt his face heat up. _I thought Levi said to forget about what happened at-_

“Oh stop blushing like some fucking virgin. You are a model and I need to see what we’ll be working with here.”

 _Right. Stupid._ Eren chastised himself as he stripped down to his navy low rise trunks and proceeded to stand awkwardly in front of Levi’s piercing gaze.

“Ok, before we even start talking about your build, your posture is making me cringe, and to be honest I can’t see any of the potential I saw in your portfolio when you’re hunched over like that,” Levi began, stepping closer to Eren and grabbing his shoulder.

Eren flinched.

Levi sighed. “Eren if this-”

“No, it’s fine. Your hands are just cold, is all.” Eren replied.

Levi nodded slightly, and reached out for his shoulder again. “Shoulders back and down, and straighten up. Hold your head high, elongate your neck. Imagine that you are a lion. Lions are fucking majestic, so act the part, brat.”

“Rawr,” Eren grinned, making a clawing motion in the air.

“Ah ha, right there.” Levi paused, eyes lighting up. “Keep that cocky grin on your face.”

Levi stepped back. “Much better. Your emotions really come through with your eyes, but you need to learn how to control them. We’ll go over that tomorrow though. Right now...tell me what your workout schedule was before you came here.”

“Umm jogging in the morning, ab workout before bed. On weekends I would go swimming.”

“That’s it?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Levi sighed. “Well, at least you don’t need to lose any muscle. Your abs definitely need some more definition, but that’s easy. A little bit of toning on your arms and calves and those should be fine, but need some serious work your hamstrings, quads, and adductors. And oh god your pecs are almost nonexistent and your trapezius and delts are near invisible. Have you ever done any upper body work ever?”

“I never really had any equipment, so it was pushups or nothing.”

“I can tell. Well, keep your morning runs, you can use the track on the roof, same goes for swimming, it’ll give you leaner muscles. What stroke do you use?”

“Freestyle and breaststroke, but I know all of them.”

“Good. I want you doing backstroke and butterfly from now on. I’ll have Hanji make a training plan for you, but for now why don’t you do some exercises on the pec machine, just until you get tired. Then you can move onto the lat pull downs.”

“Um..”

“Oh, you can put your pants back on now.”

“Yeah, I realized,” Eren replied sarcastically. “I was going to ask if  you’re going to teach me how to use the machines or anything.”

“Oh right, you country bumpkins have never seen a gym before. I forgot.”

Eren frowned slightly. “We never had the money for gym memberships.”

“Hmm,” was Levi’s only reply. “Well watch and learn then,” he continued as he pulled his own shirt off and grabbed the bars of the machine.

Sitting down, he turned his head, staring at Eren over his shoulder. “Hands on the grips, then pull down until your elbows are at right angles,” he continued, going through the motions.

Eren was paying attention. Kind of. Cause well, he could appreciate a nice back while paying attention right? Right?

“Kid? Did you even hear what I just said?”

Apparently not.

“Is your nose bleeding? Eren?”

“Ahh, sorry it happens sometimes, might be the altitude or something uh I’ll just-” Eren stammered as he felt the warm blood trickle down his upper lip.

Levi tossed a tissue box at him. “The pec machine is pretty easy, just plant your ass here and pull these bars together. Once your nose stops bleeding you can give the lat pull down a try.”

“I think I’m good, thanks,” Eren replied blushing fiercely as he grabbed the bars, pulling them down as Levi had instructed.

“No kid, keep your elbows in line with your shoulders,” Levi instructed, stepping behind Eren and grabbing his wrists, pulling down as the boy did.

_His chest is touching your back Eren._

_I know that Eren..._

_You can feel his abs Eren…_

_Shut up Eren._

_Like a washboard…_

_I said SHUT UP EREN._

“Brat?”

Eren startled, releasing the bars which were still pulled down at his shoulders. They shot upwards, in the exact direction of…

 _Oh shit_ , attached itself to the tail end of the painful thump that followed.

“OhmygodI’msosorryareyouokpleasebeokItotallydidn’tmeantodothat-”

“What the actual hell Eren!” Levi cursed, cupping his chin which was an angry red, “Are you even paying attention today?”

“I’m sorry sir!” Eren cringed as he watched a little trickle of blood seep out from between Levi’s hands, “I was distracted!”

“I could tell,” Levi growled, glaring at Eren as he grabbed his shirt and headed towards the exit. “Get your things, obviously a kid like you can’t handle the gym equipment…” He grumbled as the door slammed behind him.

_Smooth, Eren. Almost as smooth as Levi’s chest._

_SHUT UP Eren._

 

***

 

Levi winced slightly as he disinfected the small incision on his chin, spraying some liquid band-aid on afterwards. _What a clumsy little fuck_ , he thought to himself as he cleaned up the first aid supplies. _Now I’m going to have an ugly ass bruise on my chin._

He couldn’t blame Eren completely, he had been standing pretty close, but that was necessary, right? But he could definitely blame Eren for letting go of the bars without any warning. _How do you even forget someone’s head is above you when they’re standing right behind you?_

Something had been off about that kid today, ever since he had gotten to the gym. The normally confident brat had become a self conscious teenager as soon as Levi had asked him to take his shirt off, and even afterward Levi could tell that he was more tense than usual. _And definitely not paying attention to anything I was telling him_. Sure, people usually got a bit awkward around Levi because, well, he was _Levi_ , but Eren seemed to be totally fine at breakfast-

“Levi?”

Levi spun around at the sound of Eren’s voice, eyes finally resting on the figure at the door.

“I uh, I wanted to apologize, I was a bit out of it today, and well I wasn’t really paying attention to what I was doing, so I guess I’m just really asking if you’re okay?”

Levi smirked. “I’m fine brat, no hard feelings either, since we both lost some blood.”

“Huh? B-but I hit you in the face, the nosebleed wasn’t your fault!”

“Oh really?”

“I don’t understand…” Eren replied, blushing crimson.

 _Oh Eren, I’m quite sure you do_ , Levi thought to himself. “Anyways, I’ve made appointments for us at the spa downstairs,” Levi continued, switching the topic. “So we should be heading down.”

“Yeah ok,” Eren replied, still blushing slightly. “Do I need anything?”

“A high pain threshold.”

“Whaaaaaa?!”


	15. Waxing, Assholes, and Rose Gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I realize that I missed thanking all of you for the 500 kudos this fic reached a couple chapters back, so thank you so much, the support is what really inspires me to keep writing(:
> 
> On a less pleasent note, my schoolwork has started to pick up *sigh* which means I have less time for writing. I will still be trying to update weekly, but on some occasions the chapters may be a bit late...Sorry!

“There is no better designer than nature.”

― Alexander McQueen

**  
  
  
**

Levi watched as Eren’s hands ghosted over his stomach. Levi forced his eyes away.

“Stop it,” he said.

“Stop what?” Eren asked, confused.

Levi waved his hand vaguely. “Touching yourself.”

“That sounded dirty. And I can’t help it. It’s so _smooth_.” Eren responded

“Well still, people are staring.” _And so am I._

“Who cares? I’ve just checked something off my bucket list.”

“Waxing was on your bucket list?” Levi asked, bemused.

“Hmm, well I’ve never really thought about my bucket list. I just kinda assumed it was on there...”

“You’re really weird sometimes, you know?”

“Thank you!” Eren grinned. “What’s wrong with that? Makes people remember who you are.”

Levi considered that for a moment. “I’ve never thought about it that way before.”

“Do you actually try to be normal? Cause it’s not working.”

“Since when have I not been normal?”

“Well since you became famous, duh. Being the designer of one of the most popular fashion labels isn’t normal despite what you may think.” Eren laughed.

“Well, but that’s a good kind of being different.”

“Different can’t be categorized into good and bad Levi. There aren’t only two types of people in the world; no one’s the same, and you can’t change that.”

“But I can prevent my name from being associated from things. Such as hanging around an exhibitionist,” Levi replied, nodding towards Eren’s hand.

“I’m not an exhibitionist!” Eren laughed, swatting the back of Levi’s head. “And who cares about what others think of you? Live a little, do something crazy!”

Levi froze. _Who cares what others think of you Levi? You care. You care so damn much. What would Eren say about that? Hmm? Eren, king of not caring? The kid who can laugh at a magazine saying he has daddy issues? You’re weak Levi. He can do anything, and you’re left lying in bed at night, staring at the ceiling, picking apart every little thing you did that day. Not sleeping because you spilled a cup of coffee at the cafe three nights go. Pathetic._

“Levi?” Eren asked, concerned. Levi could see the worry in his green eyes.

Levi stumbled, grabbing on to Eren’s arm to steady himself. “Sorry, I just...we should be heading back. I uh, I need to meet up with Mikasa so we can go over some...some things about the collection…”

“Yeah of course,” Eren agreed, still sounding slightly concerned. Levi was thankful he didn’t press the issue any further.

The walked the rest of the way back to the entrance in silence, breaking it as they entered the foyer.

“I told Mikasa I’d meet her in the gardens,” Levi explained as he stopped before the elevator. “You can do whatever now; I’ll see you back in the apartment around eight?”

“Yeah,” Eren nodded, eyes piercing into Levi’s. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’re looking a little pale.”

“Side effect of dark hair,” Levi smiled. The smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“Okay,” Eren smiled back, raising his hand as he called the elevator. “See you then,” he said as he stepped into the elevator.

Levi sighed in relief as the doors closed in front of the boy.

_He didn’t believe you at all. He’s going to wonder what’s going on. Dinner is going to be awkward. Maybe you should tell him. He’s going to think you have issues._

Levi shook his head free of those thoughts. He checked his watch. _Five minutes. Perfect._ Grabbing his extra sketchbook and pencils from behind the front desk, he headed out the doors and towards the rose garden to meet Mikasa.

 

***

 

“Jeager! What’re you up to?”

Eren started as he raised his eyes to the blond man that had just stepped into the elevator, interrupting his thoughts about Levi. He had been so preoccupied with the Levi’s odd behaviour that he hadn’t noticed the doors opening. “Oh, hey Reiner, nothing much. I’ve got some free time now.” he said to the blond man.

“Levi finally released you, did he? You should totally come hang with everyone, I’m just heading to the commons right now. Marco wanted to get to know the new kids or something.”

“Eh, why not? I haven’t really gotten to talk to anyone recently,” Eren replied, following Reiner down the hall.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Reiner agreed. “Levi’s had you up there for what? A day and a bit now? That’s some Rapunzel shit right there.” Reiner laughed.

Eren blushed as he realised that it was true. “Yeah, something like that…”

Reiner hummed sympathetically. “Yeah, Levi’s a bit weird sometimes. But he’s hot so, ya know brownie points and all.”

Eren stumbled, coughing loudly despite the fact that he agreed wholeheartedly with Reiner’s statement. “So you’re ah…”

“Gay? Yeah, Bertolt’s my boyfriend. Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate though,” he said, winking as he opened the door to the commons.

“Ayyyy Reiner!” Came an obnoxiously familiar shout from the couch. “Eww, you brought Jeager?”

“Ugh, it’s an asshole. Or should I say a horse?”

“That joke stopped being funny about five years ago.”

“You stopped being funny even before that.”

“Oooo, shots fired,” Connie sang teasingly.

“So why isn’t anyone else here required to be doing work right now?” Eren asked as he sat down on the couch next to Armin. “I mean I had to actually fucking do shit today.”

“Poor baby,” Annie answered scathingly from her location in the corner of the room.

“Well you are rooming with Levi,” Marco told him sympathetically. “It’s only to be expected.”

“Erwin told me we weren’t starting anything until Monday,” Armin informed him, Connie and Jean nodding in agreement.

“Yeah we’ve mostly just been hanging,” Connie added. “I found this great coffee shop down the street-”

“Naw man, you just discovered the hot chick that works there,” Jean snickered.

‘Who?” Eren asked, confused.

“Oh, some girl named Sasha that likes food almost as much as Connie. Jean keeps saying that they’re destined to be together,” Armin supplied as they watched Jean and Connie argue over the topic.

“Never thought I’d see the day when Connie would be in a relationship before I was,” Eren groaned. “That’s depressing as fuck.”

Armin smiled questioningly at him.

“What?”

“Your speech patterns are different. I’ve never heard you swear so much before.”

“Must be all that Levi influence,” Reiner piped up from where he had been talking quietly to Bertolt. “Kid spent almost an entire day alone with him.”

‘Woah there Eren, is there something you need to tell us?” Jean grinned wickedly. “Especially after the party…”

“Let’s please not go down that road. I think you can understand my reasons. I was hungover, I just decided not to leave the apartment-”

“Ohmygod you banged him after the party didn’t you. Lucky asshole.”

“Guys don’t talk about Mr. Levi that way it’s weird -” Armin tried to interrupt.

“What the actual fuck, it’s better than fucking you, you horse faced asshole, I bet you get off to being called a horse, ‘cause that’s certainly what seemed to be happening-”

“You little shit I don’t even like you, how the hell did you even come up with all those fucking stupid horse puns anyways, I bet you planned them before-”

“You’re just jealous that I chose Levi over you-”

“What the hell is it with you two and your huge ass egos? If you’re that competitive over your sex life, why don’t you just fuck each other? I’m leaving,” Annie hissed as she slammed the door behind her.

Jean and Eren paused. Reiner whistled softly. Armin cringed. 

“Did you actually fuck him though?”

“NO!”

“Lame, he’d be a total sugar daddy.”

Eren sputtered.

“Why does everyone want to fuck our boss!?"

 

***

“You’re here early,” Levi commented as he walked into the rose garden, Mikasa’s sitting figure coming into view.

She turned to face him. “It’s beautiful here,” she said simply.

“Beauty is inspiring.” Levi responded.

“Mhmm,” Mikasa hummed, holding her sketchbook up for him. On the grassy ground beside her were a selection of pencils and colors. Levi took the sketchbook from her. It was open to a sketch of two dresses. One was a [simple full length strapless](http://www.vogue.co.uk/fashion/spring-summer-2015/ready-to-wear/alberta-ferretti/full-length-photos/gallery/1248706) with a fanciful lattice pattern in a light brown, with pastel rose appliques twining up the sides. [  
](http://www.vogue.co.uk/fashion/spring-summer-2015/ready-to-wear/alberta-ferretti/full-length-photos/gallery/1248706)

The other was much simpler, an almost sheer[ mint green empire](http://www.vogue.co.uk/fashion/spring-summer-2015/ready-to-wear/alberta-ferretti/full-length-photos/gallery/1248730) with a deep scoop neck and petal sleeves, but what intrigued Levi was the dusty pink belt and straps that sat just below the bust and gave an almost suspender-esque look. [  
](http://www.vogue.co.uk/fashion/spring-summer-2015/ready-to-wear/alberta-ferretti/full-length-photos/gallery/1248730)

“The...harness thing, it’s very different. Unique.” Levi told Mikasa.

“In a good way or a bad way?”

Levi paused as he was hit by an overwhelming sense of deja vu. He could almost hear the conversation that had occurred between himself and Eren mere minutes ago.

“Your brother told me a few minutes ago that there’s no such thing as a bad different or a good different. That they’re the same.” Levi sat down on the grass next to her. “And I think that’s what fashion is about. The ability to create ‘different’ without it being classified as good or bad. The problem is, most people can’t understand that. Hell, I didn’t understand that until a couple of minutes ago.” Levi sighed. “At the beginning, you have to think like the masses. That’s the hardest part, getting other people to like you. Once they like you though… you can do whatever you want. Because they don’t care what you design, they only care about your name. And yeah, that sounds fucked up. It is. But hey, if it lets me express myself...”

Mikasa looked at him.

“Why are you taking advice from Eren?”

 _Because I respect him._ “He’s not a complete idiot.”

Mikasa cocked her head, expression unchanging.

“You’re not as mean as they make you out to be, Levi.”

“I’m going to take that as an insult.”

“Okay.”


	16. Maybe it's Maybelline, Maybe it's...Something More (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just supposed to be an aside, I'll probably still have another chapter for you Sunday, but some of you guys wanted some smut (horny teenagers *sigh* jk)  
> It doesn't add any plot, so if you're not comfortable with this kind of thing don't read it, yada yada you know the drill.  
> Anyways, you wanted it, so here's you go, these are kind of my apology flowers to you because the last chapter was kinda crap being written at 1 in the morning and all.  
> enjoy!!!  
> also this is my first time writing this kinda stuff...please be gentle

Levi entered the apartment to the sound of Eren playing the guitar quietly, the tune slightly familiar, just recognizable enough to probably be the kind of song you heard on the radio way too often.

“I’m home,” he called out, not really knowing why. It wasn’t like the kid  _ needed _ to know it.

The strumming stopped.

Just as Levi turned to place his sketchbook on the table, Eren entered the room, leaning against the doorframe and smiling softly.

“Hey,” he greeted.

“So what did you do?” Levi questioned as he made his way towards the kitchen. Eren followed close behind him.

“I met Reiner in the lift and he invited me to go down to the commons with him, bunch of people were hanging out there because  _ apparently _ no one else has started working or anything,” Eren responded, looking pointedly at Levi.

“Tch,” Levi scoffed, “Honeymoon period. They’re soon going to find out that the ‘Creation Committee’ as the so like to call themselves is a bitch.”

“The Creation Committee, where dreams come true and social lives are extinguished,” Eren grinned. “So am I supposed to think that you’re more lenient?”

“Saute these onions, brat.”

Eren sighed dramatically. “Not even after hours…Anyways, I went down cause I didn’t really have anything else to do and then Jean was there and he’s a total asshole right? So we got into this argument about something or another but then like Connie’s got the hots for this girl that works at some cafe or something-”

“Sasha?” Levi interrupted.

“Yeah! How’d you know?” Eren asked, curious.

“I go to that cafe a lot. She’s one of the baristas.”

“Wow coffee shop cliche much.”

“Oi, their tea blends are amazing.”

“You don’t drink coffee?”

“Stains your teeth.”

“I’ll agree with you there. I swear by chai tea lattes.”

“How original,” Levi commented sarcastically. 

“Hey don’t judge the chai life.”

“I’m judging.”

“Shut up. But anyways it’s probably super weird for you but have you noticed that like eighty percent of your employees want to bang you.”

“Your transitions astound me.”

“Avoiding the topic...but like Reiner and Jean were talking about you and Reiner has a  _ boyfriend _ like did you know this?”

“About the boyfriend? Yes. About my sexiness? Yes also.”

“But like, would you? Or do you have a rule about people working for you and stuff like that-”

“No, there isn’t a rule about that, but I do have a rule about one night stands and shit. I’m not twenty anymore.” Levi paused in his cooking to turn around and stare at Eren. “Where’s this coming from anyways?”

Eren’s eyes widened as his cheeks turned cerise. “N-no reason just wondering ‘cause Jean and Reiner brought it up and yeah…”

Levis eyebrows did not seem to believe him.

 

Dinner passed quickly with their easy bantering. Eren didn’t bring up the earlier episode, Levi didn’t remind him. Maybe one day he would. 

It was as they were washing the dishes that Levi took Eren’s earlier suggestion to heart. 

_ Do something crazy _ .  Levi grinned inwardly to himself.

“Oi brat, you’re not washing them right,” Levi complained as he stretched his arms around Eren’s torso and grabbed the dish. He grinned cockily as he felt Eren freeze.

“The way to do it,” He said slowly and seductively, “Is to use just the right amount of soap, because it acts as a  _ lubricant. _ I'm sure you're familiar with that. Just rub up and down, up and down, remember not to clench too hard, until you feel the-”

“I- think I’ve- got it,” Eren choked out as he tried to squirm out of Levi’s arms, refusing to turn to face the man. Levi releases him.

“Actually you know what, let me do the dishes, it’ll give me peace of mind. Go shower or something, you smell.”

Never in his life had Levi ever seen someone so relieved to be told they smell.

 

***

 

_ You manipulative asshole, _ Eren thought to himself as he stripped down, finally in the safety of the bathroom.  _ Not fair. _

Eren could still feel the burning heat on his cheeks as he stepped into the shower; he thought it would have dissipated a little since it had oh so recently traveled downwards, but to his great chagrin he realised neither would be going away soon. 

_ Fuck you a million times over Levi, this is all your fault. _ Eren told himself as he let his hand travel downwards.

He took it quite literally.

He can’t get Levi’s lips of his head as he slows strokes his already half hard dick. Can’t get the taste of liquor out of his head, can’t get the feeling of Levi’s denim clad thighs in between his. Can’t help imagining that the denim isn’t there. Eren inhaled sharply.

Levi’s hand pressed tight around his waist, the seductive tones he was using just minutes ago as Levi tells him just exactly how-

“Nnngh,” Eren moaned, biting down on his bottom lip.  _ Quiet. There’s only a wall in between you.  _ If anything, that thought only makes him want to moan louder. 

_ Come on Eren _ ,  Eren can almost hear Levi’s sultry voice, can almost feel his lips brushing against the shell of his ear,  _ Come for me. _

Maybe they aren’t Eren’s hands starting to move faster. Maybe it’s Levi’s mouth, Levi’s tongue around his cock and maybe that’s what just swiped the beads of pre-cum of the tip. A light scrape, just enough to make him wince- who knew? A swirl of his tongue over the pain, making it disappear. Eren can feel his legs starting to shake as he braces himself against the slippery wall of the shower. 

The backs of his eyelids are imprinted with Levi’s thin grey eyes, like daggers. His mind likes to photoshop, likes the idea of adding more black, blown-out pupils leaving only rings of silver, likes the idea of the way they widen when he touches him  _ right there, oh god right there Eren _ _._ Swollen lips, airbrush some pink on the cheeks.  _ Take a picture brat, it’ll last longer.  _ Pan downwards- those abs don’t need any imagination, Eren’s seen the charcoal definition on the paper white skin in the flesh. Down down, remove those, remove that.  _ I guess that’s what makes up for his height. _

Harder, faster,more, more,  more. Levi’s looking down at him for once, Eren watches as his black eyes squint shut, as his mouth falls open, mouthing Eren’s name.  You’re beautiful, so beautiful…

“Levi!” Eren’s mouth falls open, eyelids crushing together as he shakes through his orgasm, white stars everywhere, legs struggling to hold himself up. His hand grapples at the wall and he’s gasping like a goldfish-

“What brat, did you fall a break your neck or something?” He hears through the wall.

The vermillion flush hasn’t disappeared yet. 

If anything, it’s come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE  
> So I opened my computer today, and it was like a skittles commercial had occurred on my screen...so yeah, my laptops out of commission for a while. This means I probably won't have the time/materials to complete the next chapter for a while, which I'm very very sorry about but apparently the laptop gods hate me. So this fic is unfortunately going to have to go on a temporary hiatus for a while, until I have a working computer again (I'll post on tumblr once my computer gets fixed).


	17. Walk Walk Fashion Baby (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me?
> 
> “And now, I'm just trying to change the world, one sequin at a time.” —Lady Gaga

Levi huffed silently as he gently lowered the amp to the floor of Eren’s room. Grabbing his phone, he plugged the headphone jack into the amp. The boy was still fast asleep, obviously having to forgotten to set an alarm considering that it was already two minutes past seven. _You think he would’ve learned last time_. Levi continued scrolling through his itunes library. Decisions were hard, especially when it came to having to choose between Adam Lambert and Lady Gaga.

#struggle.

That was done ironically.

And so was choosing to start Eren’s day by playing _Donatella_ at full volume.

_I am so fab check it out_

Levi hadn’t expected Eren to wake up at the softer beginning, so he took the oppertunity to let his inner sass shine and mouth along with the words. He was allowed to do the hip cock hair flick if he wanted.

_I’m blonde, I’m skinny, I’m rich, and I’m a little bit of a bitch._

“No shit,” Eren snickered from beneath the covers.

Levi froze, eyes narrowing to slits as his hand slowly lowered itself from his hip as the song continued to play in the background.

“Oh no, please continue,” Eren said cheekily as her stretched languidly on the bed, “After all-”

_Versace promises I will, Dolce Vita_

Levi was not amused. “Couldn’t get your lazy ass out of bed? What a shame,” he replied as he stalked to the edge of the bed menacingly, grabbing the mop of brown hair and yanking it up to his face. “Let me help you.”

Eren’s shout of pain matched the shout of _Donatella!_ rather beautifully.

“Mi mi bella,” Levi tsked in fake sympathy, as he exited the room, dragging Eren behind him.

“I’m sorry i’msorryi’msorry please let go of my hair I actually like it you know-”

“Wash it then,” Levi finally relented as he released the chunk of hair he had been holding, wiping his hand on his slacks. Alexander McQueen could deal with a little bit of hair grease. Or he could just buy new ones. _Consumerism, woo_.

“I’m not going to ask how much those pants you just defiled with my hair grease cost,” Eren sighed forlornly, staring at Levi’s thigh.

Levi shrugged it off, though he did feel a bit guilty. “Reminds me, we’ll need to go shopping sometime soon. Can’t have my models being underdressed,” he sniffed at Eren’s ratty shirt and boxers.

“Ouch,” Eren frowned, “Who wears designer pyjamas anyways?”

“If you’ve ever slept in silk you’d understand.”

“You are actually the epitome of rich white business man, god I think I can actually smell the sugar daddy.”

“So stereotypical. But if we’re going with that, guess who’d be in the other half of the sugar daddy relationship, model with a high student debt?”

Eren blushed maroon, embarrassed to realize that it was actually slightly true. _Well, minus the sexual favours. Kinda._

“No denial, hmm,” Levi said, raising an eyebrow speculatively. “Well, I’m not going to ask about your fetishes-”

“Oh my god no It’s not like that no please just stop talking oh my god.” Eren groaned into his hands. “Topic change. Now. Please. Why do you have Lady Gaga in your phone?”

“The playlist it’s under is entitled ‘Cliche Runway Songs’. They would be courtesy of Hanji. She probably got them from Erwin. I mean he listens to Ke$ha, god that man needs more of a makeover then you do.”

“Thanks...I guess?”

“Wasn’t really a compliment, but yeah whatever, eat breakfast, make yourself presentable. We have some work to do today”

 

***

 

“Welcome to floor 27, otherwise known as practice room 1.” Levi introduced the room as he swung the door open, narrowly missing Eren’s face.

The space took up the entire level, split by a single elevated catwalk. The floors were crisscrossed by colored runways, some thick and some thin, some curved and some at right angles. It almost looked like a warehouse with its large stage lights scattered throughout, but it wasn’t ugly. Kind of the converted New york warehouse charm.

“Woah,” Eren blinked as Levi turned the multitude of lights on.

“Get used to it. This is what you’ll be staring at on the runway,” Levi replied, seemingly unaffected by the bright lights.

Eren was momentarily distracted by the sound of the door opening again. He turned around to see Ymir and Krista enter the room, followed by Annie.

“Oh hey Eren!” Krista smiled as she noticed him. “Looks like we’ll be learning together!”

“How unfortunate,” Ymir muttered under her breath.

“Actually, you won’t be. Male modeling is quite different,” Levi corrected.

“Why are you here?” Annie interrupted, noticing Levi’s presence.

Levi looked unoffended by Annie’s probably unintended rudeness. “Reiner and Bertolt told me they were taking a day off. I was going to start Eren’s training.”

Annie raised her eyebrow skeptically. “Yesterday they were making out in the commons...must have gotten the dates wrong.”

“Then why aren’t they here?”

“Exactly. Excuse me while I go skin their lazy asses. Girls, stay here.” Annie said as she stalked off to find Bertolt and Reiner.

“Can’t they get fired for that?” Eren asked, confused.

“Technically, yeah.” Levi responded, sounding slightly pissed off. “But those two are some of the best out there, it’s more like I pay them to stay rather than to work.”

“So Mr. Ackerman, why were you going to teach Eren? Do you have experience in modeling?” Krista asked, breaking the silence they had fallen into. Ymir raised an eyebrow in mild interest.

Levi shrugged. “Yeah, a bit I guess. Started out catalog modeling-”

“Oh my god please tell me you modeled Levi’s that would be too funny.” Eren snickered.

Levi glared at Eren. “Calvin Klein actually brat.”

“Underwear?” Eren wolf whistled. “Can’t believe you didn’t model Levi’s though, what a wasted oppertunity.”

“Yeah whatever kid, I got a good contract and decided to stick with it.”

“So how did you get into fashion industry then?” Krista questioned.

“I tried to get into runway- practiced for years, but every agency I went to told me I didn’t have to height required,” Levi frowned, “Eventually I realized that the only reason I wanted to do runway was because I loved the clothing, so I just said screw it and switched to fashion.”

 _So that’s why he’s so sensitive about his height_ , Eren realized.

“Krista’s not much taller than you,” Ymir realized, eyes narrowing.

“Yes, luckily I don’t care for those requirements as much. And women have many more opportunities in the modeling industry. If she wasn’t here she could probably model petite.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Bertolt and Reiner being dragged through the door by Annie.

“Sir,” she said sarcastically, releasing the shirt collars of the two males.

Reiner popped his collar angrily. “Oi, this is Ralph Lauren. Respect it.”

“Maybe you should learn to respect your employer.” Annie shot back.

“Play nice kids,” Levi drawled. “Anyways, we’ve just wasted 10 minutes, so let’s try and make up for it hmm? Looks like I’m not needed anymore, but I don’t have much to do today, so I’ll just go grab my sketchbook. Try to be productive while I’m gone.”

“I call catwalk,” Annie said as soon as the door closed.

“Aww come on Annie,” Reiner complained.

“We don’t even need it Reiner,” Bertolt sighed.

“But we doooo!” He cried, twirling around the dark haired man.

Annie shook her head in disdain. “You are so gay. Come on you Ymir, Krista.”

“We’re all gay here darling!” He called back, flipping her a friendly bird. He quickly turned to Eren. “Right? Cause otherwise you’re not allowed in the club.”

“Umm-” a confused Eren stuttered.

“Wait don’t say this is like the perfect opportunity to hone my gaydar. Make sure you know your sexuality by the end of the session,” He said, winking at the dumbstruck boy.

“I apologize for my associate-” Bertolt began.

“Boyfriend!!!”

“Reiner we have work to do.”

“Fine fine. Ok Jeager. First things first- music.”

“Not the most important thing-”

Reiner rushed up to Bertolt. “Hush,” He whispered dramatically, placing a finger on his lips. “Levi left his phone here, and Hanji’s playlist is on it. This is my jam.”

“Right just ignore him please I don’t know how he became successful to be honest. SO first things first-”

“You are a clothes hanger.” Levi interrupted, having silently slipped back into the room without anyone noticing.

“Sorry what?” Eren asked, glancing over to Bertollt who didn't look confused in the slightest. “Last time I checked I wasn’t.”

“No, you’re literally supposed to act like clothes hanger,” Bertolt explained for Levi. “The point of runway models is to show the clothes, not themselves. You don’t want to be bringing attention to yourself, hence the blank face and all that.”

“Exactly,” Levi confirmed. “Now let’s see what you can do. Start at the end of the blue runway.”

“That seems so degrading,” Eren said, contemplating what Bertolt had just said as he headed to the end of the blue strip.

“Shut up and walk,” Levi winced as feedback echoed throughout the room.

“Sorry!” Reiner yelled, barely heard over the pounding bass that was now blasting through the speakers.

“Turn that shit down Reiner, the whole building doesn’t need to know you like Adam Lambert!” Levi shouted back.

“They already do!” Reiner’s booming laugh echoed across the floor.

Levi sighed, turning back to Eren and Bertolt. “Come on,” he nodded impatiently to the boy.

“But I don’t know anything!”

“Just go for it.”

Eren grimaced. “Fine, but I’ve never done this before, just keep that in mind.”

“Just translate what you do in photoshoots to movement. Both are about the confidence. Now come on, we don’t have the entire fucking day.”

Eren tried to think back to the countless fashion shows he’d watched with Mikasa. _One foot in front of the other, shoulders back, head high. You’ve totally got this Eren. Walk to the beat of the music. Adam Lambert’s telling you to strut. Listen to Adam Lambert._

“Okay, you can stop,” Levi called out, walking towards Eren. “That was surprisingly good…” Eren’s eyes lit up. “... if you were a girl. Which you are not.” _Ouch_.

“First things first- forget everything you’ve ever seen with female models- have you ever seen a male model walk?”

“Not really? At least not that I remember.” Eren replied.

Levi frowned. “Okay, that’ll be your homework. For now…” Levi snapped his fingers. “Bertolt- demonstration.”

Bertolt nodded silently, walking a couple of meters down the runway.

“Ok now watch his legs and arms,” Levi started as Bertolt began to move. “Only female models do the hip sway, one foot in front of the other shit. Male modeling is all about the ‘swagger’, so notice how the feet are side by side but with longer strides.  Also remember to walk to the beat of the music, but you were already doing that. We’ll try some more challenging beats later, and then music transitions as well. Now pay attention to the arms. Just let them sway naturally, but keep your shoulders as still as possible. Leave your hands relaxed, you don’t want the fingers unnaturally flat or curled like a fist, so just let them bend them at the middle joint. Good posture is a given- you know, shoulders back, head high. You seem to have that under control though. And remember your confidence, that’s what it’s all about.” The man indicated for Bertolt to stop, motioning for Eren to go back to his original position. “Thanks Bertolt. Let’s see what the brat’s got for us now.”

Eren started again, slightly more confident now that he had some tips.

“Your feet are too far apart brat, you look like a fucking giraffe.”

“Thank you, you’re really helping my confidence you know,” Eren replied sarcastically while he fixed his foot placement. He barely heard the “Much better,” that Levi mumbled under his breath. He still smiled.

After a while Levi wandered over to where Ymir and Krista were practicing, giving Eren some much needed breathing room. He spent the next couple of hours bouncing between the two, throwing tips and sarcastic comments at them every so often. Eventually he sat down on the catwalk with his sketchbook, looking up just often enough that Eren could feel his piercing gaze on his back. He left the room soon after, returning with some food and proclaiming a ‘lunch break because Jeager looks like he’s about to faint’.

Eren eagerly rushed over the shorter man, grabbing the package that Levi held out to him. “Thanks so much!” Krista threw in, glaring at Eren’s lack of manners.

“Oh right, yeah thanks,” Eren attempted to say through a mouthful of a low fat chicken wrap.

“Disgusting,” Levi wrinkled his nose at Eren’s full mouth. Eren grinned in reply, leaving Levi shivering in horror.

“When you’re done eating we should go over your ‘look’, okay?” Levi said, trying to ignore Eren’s eating.

“Well I’m like already done so…”

“Did you actually just finish that whole wrap in under a minute. That’s incredible in a mildly disgusting way...kind of like an anaconda eating a crocodile.”

“My anaconda don’t-”

“DO YOU WANT TO BE FUCKING FIRED”

“Sorry,” Eren said, “did Nicki Minaj kill your mother or something?”

“Just my faith in humanity. Anyways. Your look. Remember what I told you yesterday?”

“I am a lion. Rawr.” Eren grinned.

“Yeah, except now you look more like a five year old in a ball pit. Lose the smile, unless you can make it look like a lions.”

“Predatory,” Eren said, narrowing his eyes and adding a bit of a smirk.

“Ooh, big words,” Levi mocked. “But it’s better. Try the pout now.”

Eren tilted his chin downwards as he stared at Levi, widening his eyes and raising his eyebrows while sticking out his lower lip slightly as he glanced upwards through his eyelashes.

Levi’s mouth twitched slightly, as if he was laughing inside his head. Eren felt a smile creep onto his face as well.

“Oh stop smiling at each other you two ya look like a couple of sappy teenagers,” Ymir commented.

Eren blushed wildly. “As if you and Krista weren’t doing this either!!” He replied indignantly.

“Yeah, but I’m her girlfriend,” Ymir replied. “Unless I’ve missed something…”

“Come on brat,” Levi silenced the two. “Back to work. Give me anything you’ve got, off the top of your head.”

“Eyebrows,” Eren demonstrated, cocking an eyebrow “Open mouth,” he continued, letting his lips part slightly and lifting his chin up . “Sad,” Eren pouted slightly and lifted the inner ends of his eyebrows. “Angry,” he brought his eyebrows together in a glare. “Side glance,” he turned to stare downwards at his shoulder. “Eyes,” he finished off with, lowering his eyebrows and increasing the intensity of his stare.

“Those eyes are certainly working for you,” Levi handed out the rare compliment. “But will you be able to keep those on in front of a crowd?”

Eren flicked his hair, pasting on a look of fake contemplation. “Hmm, well it’s not very hard to hold an expression, so yeah. Duh.”

“There _is_ something known as too much confidence,” Levi commented dryly, standing up abruptly. “Fine then. After Bertolt finishes teaching you some of the turns and poses, I’ll challenge you.”

“The game is on,” Eren grinned.

Bertolt hummed the _Sherlock_ theme quietly in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehe too many Sherlock refrences anyways yes my computer is fixed praise the lords and have a new chapter- this will be a two part, the next section will be posted once one of my friends has finished making Levi's cliche runway playlist (isn't she a sweetheart?)- i'll include the link in that chapter.
> 
> Songs in this chapter:   
> Donatella- Lady Gaga  
> Strut- Adam Lambert


	18. Walk Walk Fashion Baby (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of apologies to make.  
> Mostly for this chapter being insanely late and I seemingly to have disappeared off the face of the planet, but also for the fact that I don't know when the next one will be written.  
> I can make a lot of excuses, but for now I'll just say I've been extremely busy, and will continue to be. I won't make any promises about another chapter being uploaded this month, but I will promise that this fic will be finished, hopefully over this coming up summer. I have absolutely no intention of discontinuing this fic, because I honestly love writing it, I love the feedback and support all of you lovely people give me, but sometimes life gets in the way.  
> So thank you thank you thank you to everyone who's stuck through with me, I hope you continue to do so, and happy holidays. Here's a chapter(:

“The secret to modeling is not being perfect. What one needs is a face that people can identify in a second. You have to be given what’s needed by nature, and what’s needed is to bring something new.”

― Karl Lagerfeld

“Hey Levi, could I borrow you and Bert for a sec?” Reiner called, motioning for them to come over to where he and Eren were standing.

“You almost done?” Levi asked as he headed over, placing the sketchbook he’d been working in for the last couple of hours on a nearby chair.

“Yeah, just need to do one more thing and then he’s all yours,” Reiner smirked. “Could you guys just stand on the edges of this runway? Confidence test.”

Levi and Bertolt positioned themselves on either side of the yellow strip, barely a meter between the two.

“Okay so Eren,” Reiner started, positioning himself next to Bertolt, “You’re going to do everything we've taught you today, the walk, the turn, the pose, but you need to do it down the runway we’re standing around. Some venue’s are relatively small, so you need to get used to walking inches from people without feeling awkward. Start whenever.”

Eren started, keeping his eyes straight ahead as he neared the three men.

Levi bent forward the tiniest bit, just far enough to be breathing directly into Eren’s ear as he stopped to pose. “Eren…” He watched the boys eyes widen at the unquestionably sultry tone of voice. “You have a camel toe,” Levi smirked.

“WHaa?!” Eren gasped, tripping and falling to the ground. “I do not!” He blushed furiously up at the smirking man as Reiner collapsed on the floor in laughter.

“Psych,’ Levi said smugly.

“Leviii,” Eren complained, getting up indignantly. “We’re not even competing yet!”

“Now we are,” He said, hopping onto the catwalk gracefully. “Lights, music,” he snapped his fingers impatiently.

He barely caught Reiner’s maniacal grin before his ears were blasted off by what was unmistakingly Adam Lambert.

“Oh fuck no Reiner fix that shit I refuse to walk to this-”

“Come on Levi,” Eren called from the ground. “Faltering already?”

“Shut up brat,” Levi brushed the jibe off, slightly annoyed that a little bit of teasing could make him give in so easily.The song had a strong beat to it though. _This will be easy_ , he thought.

_Left, right, step up to the spotlight_

_Why you actin uptight?_

_I’m takin’ you to school, thats' right_

Inwardly sighing at the cheesy lyrics, Levi glanced subtly toward the brown haired boy, trying to make out his expression past the blinding lights.

_High, low, don’t tell me you don’t know_

_how to ever let go_

_I’m takin’ you to school, that's right_

He was approaching the end of the catwalk, where Eren was standing. The boy blew him a kiss, obviously an attempt to throw him off. _Like that was going to work_. He responded with a smirk as he paused, rolling into his poses and turning seamlessly, keeping his eyes on Eren’s until the last minute.

_Werk bitch you don't gotta stress this_

_got 'em feeling restless_

_show ‘em how its done alright_

Eren followed the Levi down the other side of the catwalk, in another attempt to distract him. _Trying so hard_. He gave the boy a sympathetic expression, as Eren tried to make him react in any way possible.

_Secret don’t care if you don’t keep it_

_don’t care if you leak it_

_Show ‘em how its done alright_

Levi hopped off the catwalk as Reiner cut the music, sweeping his arms in the direction he had just come from, offering it to Eren.

“Thanks-” his sarcastic reply was cut of by the sounds of- _fucking hell Reiner._

_I want to start a revolution_

_A type of personal solution_

_We all have got our own pollution_

_It's all about the execution_

Eren knew the song, he had practiced with it before. And it showed; there was an air of confidence around the boy that Levi couldn’t deny he was impressed by.

_You got something to say, your hands are tied, open your mouth, open it wide_

_Let the freedom begin_

_Get on the floor, just let it drive, don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?_

_Feel the fire within_

Levi could feel Eren’s eyes on him. He probably should have been meeting that gaze, but the way the stage lights shone on the sliver of skin above his low slung pants was almost as distracting as how tight the pants were.

_I wanna see you strut, strut, strut, come on walk for me_

_Strut, strut, strut, how you wanna be_

_Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know_

_How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo_

_Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo_

_Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo_

He didn't want to meet the boys gaze- he wasn't sure why, perhaps what was left of the animalistic instincts was telling him he should fear the burning sensation, the source of which he knew was the two pools of green fire. But man was not made to resist temptation, least of all him. And feeling like a victim of Medusa’s allure he looked up- _how many stone innuendos can we come up with, hmm?_

“You look good from up here,” The mouth below the twinkling orbs smirked.

Levi hoped Eren couldn't see the light pink that was dusting his cheeks. Or how he had just subconsciously bitten his lower lip.

Eren’s widening smirk dashed those hopes against the metaphorical rock that was definitely not pertaining to certain regions of Levi’s- _oh shit._

The smolder level had definitely just been increased by ten.

_I'll be your mirror_

_Darling, let your hair down_

_Show me what you're working with_

_And let me see you_

_Strut, strut_

Levi sighed as the boy turned, and shifted his stance uncomfortably, eyes flickering back and forth between the door and the boy, waiting for him to reach the end of the runway.

He was gone as soon as Reiner cut the music.

***

Eren hopped down, dashing to where the others were standing.”Wait- where’s Levi?”

“Already left, he seemed to have some *cough* issues,” Reiner snorted.

“But who won?!” Eren asked as he watched the innuendo fly over his head. _Like a majestic eagle._

“He didn't do it for the competition Jeager,” Bertolt responded, shooting Reiner a look. “Good job though, you didn't make a fool of yourself.”

“Thanks Bertolt,” Eren answered dryly.

“Levi’s smart like that, he just wanted to see you under pressure.”

“More like a manipulative asshole…”

“Someone’s bitter about the camel toe incident,” Reiner snorted. “It’s like a thing Levi does to the newbies- trips ‘em up every time. Oh wow would look at my wrist- remember what we were supposed to do at the end of the day?” Reiner grinned, switching the topic with the grace of a three legged giraffe.

“No, Reiner please stop you’re making a fool of yourself,” Bertolt cringed, grabbing Reiner’s shoulder.

Reiner shrugged Bertolt off. “I’ll make it quick,” he promised, puffing out his chest. “By the knights of the rainbow table, aka me and Bertolt, I dub thee Levi-sexual, aka the only one who has a chance so go get it tiger,” He winked.  “Oh and by the way,” he said, sliding closer to Eren, “I thought this was pretty cute,” he pushed a thick sketchbook into Eren’s hands. “You can thank me later love,” he smiled, before he flounced out the room with Bertolt on one arm, leaving Eren frozen to the spot, his face a strange semblance of a goldfish.

Eren noticed that the sketchbook had the name Levi embossed on the cover as it fell out of his hands. It opened to a sketch of himself.

“Damn, I look _hot_.” he said the the empty room.

He could almost here Armin’s condescending sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Pop that lock- Adam Lambert  
> Strut- Adam Lambert


	19. Get’cha Head in the Game (Trigger for Panic Attack)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone, I said I'd update at the end of June, and um... It's the last day of June? I've been told my greatest skills lie in the domain of procrastination.  
> Anyways, this chapter does involve a panic attack, so if this is a trigger to any readers please please don't read! The plot is mainly tying up some loose ends from the last chapter and more of my hideous attempts at humor, so you won't miss much. 
> 
>  
> 
> In terms of the schedule for the completion of this fic:  
> It's summer! Which means I have a bit more free time which I promise to devote to this fic. I'll try to update every one to two weeks, and I'm really going to be trying to finish this by early September, but the plot bunnies in my head just seem to keep breeding, so who knows.  
> I'd also like to thank everyone who managed to make it through this hiatus- I'm amazed by and eternally grateful for your patience, and I hope the rest of this fic makes up for it.  
> So once again, thank you so much, enjoy, and I'd love to hear your feedback!

“True friends are like diamonds – bright, beautiful, valuable, and always in style.”

― Nicole Richie

 

 

“Hanji, I’m a piece of trash,” Levi groaned dramatically as he flung himself into her office’s waiting room. The lack of response alerted him to the fact that she was not in the room. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “HANJI-”

“ONE FUCKING SECOND I'M ON THE PHONE YOU NEEDY PIECE OF SHIT,” said a voice from behind the office door, accompanied by a flying tissue box.

Levi pouted as he dodged the projectile, resigning himself to his fate and collapsing on the nearby settee with a sigh.

“Sorry about that!” giggled the suddenly cheerful voice from behind the door. “So about the third of July…” Levi tuned out the conversation, about to pull out his phone when a familiar blond man entered the room.

“Oh hey there Levi,” he said, “Is Hanji here?”

Levi stared at the man. “No. She’s currently exiting the earth's atmosphere,” he deadpanned. He sighed as Erwin gave him the look. “Jk, she’s in her office. On the phone. As usual.”

Erwin looked towards the door again, and then to his watch, sighing.

“Places to be, people to see? Since when did you become the popular guy, Erwin Smith?”

“You see, I have a date at six thirty…” He chewed the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. “You think she’ll be done by then?”

Levi stared at him. “A date. _You_ have a _date_. Erwin Smith, captain of the SS Dad Clothes has a _date_.”

Erwin sighed and shook his head, turning towards the door. He was about the exit the room when he paused, turning slightly back towards the other man. Levi raised his eyebrow expectantly as a grin crept over the blond man's features.

“Indeed,” he said, swiftly sliding through the door.

Levi’s finger twitched.

 

***

 

Fifteen minutes of teeth grinding and an excessive amount of Candy Crush later, Hanji emerged from her office.

“What’s up buttercup? Ooo, sick rhymes.” She greeted him cheerily, ignoring the face he made at the sickeningly sweet nickname. “I know you wanted to chat, but I just need to run these documents down to marketing real quick, okay? I’ll be, like, five minutes!” She bounced past him, stopping briefly to plop a kiss on his cheek. “Thanks for understanding honeybun!” She called behind her as she disappeared out the door.

“Hanjiii,” Levi whined after her, tossing his phone next to him. He sighed dramatically, wondering when everyone around him had gotten so busy. _Guess I might as well do something productive too_ , he thought to himself, snatching the pencil he kept behind his ear and reaching for his sketchbook- His sketchbook. Which wasn’t there.

He froze, mind racing through the countless places he could have left it, the countless people who could be looking at it _right now_. He could hear his breaths begin to speed up alongside his thoughts- _Gardens, downstairs, coffee shop, common room_. His fingers were ice, the cold running up his veins in a way he recognized all too well. He hadn’t felt it in a while, that feeling. The kind that announced the arrival of shorter and shorter breaths, of a heart that was beating too fast, of fuzziness at the edges of his vision. He could hear the harsh rush of air going in and out of his lungs much too fast, the pounding of blood in his ears, louder than the pounding of his own heart. He knew he was shaking, but he couldn’t feel it. All he could feel was cold.

A door opened, slamming shut. “Okay honey bunches I’m back, what did-” Hanji paused.

“Levi? Levi!”

He could barely hear her voice over the pounding in his head, his chest. It was familiar, concerned, and rose in pitch when he didn’t respond.

“Shit. Shitshitshitshit.” She rushed over, gently grabbing Levi’s face and pressing their foreheads together, arms wrapping around him tightly as he shook soundlessly.

Time passed. He wasn’t sure how much, but he could smell the shampoo she had used that morning. He could smell the coffee on her breath. He could hear her speaking. Soft, like cashmere. He focused on that. Matched his breaths with hers. The ice began to drain, disappearing as the shaking slowed along with his breathing. He opened his eyes.

“You fucking asshole,” Hanji sighed in relief, squeezing Levi into a constricting hug.

“Sorry,” Levi managed to whisper when Hanji released him.

“You didn’t tell me that it was getting bad again.” She said.

“It wasn’t...well not really...I didn’t think… I thought I could handle it.” His thoughts flashed back to earlier that week. Flashbulbs, the press. Stress stress and more stress. He should have expected it.

“Levi...don’t be ashamed. You’re so brave, with all that’s been happening, okay? Do you know what triggered it?”

“My sketchbook. It’s gone,” Levi said, clenching his hands into a fist. “Which means that someone could have found it, or taken it, and uh,” he took a deep breath, “looked through it.”

“Oh sugar,” she said sympathetically, chewing on her bottom lip. “I’m going to get you some water okay? Stay here.”

“Okay,” Levi responded, watching her disappear into her office and reappear with a paper cup in hand. He took it from her, hands shaking slightly.

Hanji sat down next to him, folding her legs under herself. “I’m going to help you find it, okay?” She said suddenly, turning to look at him. “You don’t have to do it alone, but I will need your help. Do you think you’ll be able to do that? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable…”

“Yeah, I.. I can do it. I’m okay. Thank you.” Levi replied. His hands had stopped shaking.

“So what do you last remember drawing?” Hanji asked.

Levi chewed his lip in embarrassment. He remembered very well what he had drawn last, and Hanji did not need that kind of information, but there really wasn’t a way around it. “Erm, I drew Eren...on the catwalk…” He said, avoiding her eyes.

Hanji was obviously trying to hide a grin, but nonetheless Levi was grateful she was making an effort not to make a big deal about it.

“Well then...and after that you came straight here?”

“Yeah. I don’t remember having it on the elevator either, now that I think about it....”

“So it’ll be in the runway room then. See, not that big of a deal!” Hanji told Levi, punching him lightly in the arm.

“Unless someone took it… Eren, Reiner, and Bertolt all left after me.”

“Well, if I don’t find it in there I’ll check with them. One of them may have grabbed it to give back to you.” She said, jumping to her feet.

“Wait you’re going to look for it? Now? Do you want me to come?” Levi asked, getting to his feet.

“Nah, it’s okay. Stay here, I’ll be back soon!” She replied, opening the door. She was about to close the door behind her, but paused for a moment, turning to face Levi again. “Oh, and sweet stuff- we have a lot to talk about.” She grinned and winked, finally letting the door close behind her.

Levi groaned.

 

***

 

“Arminarminarmin,” Eren called through the closed door, knocking when there was no reply.

“Just a sec!” came a muffled reply, through what sounded like a mouthful of toothpaste.

“Why were you brushing your teeth?” Eren asked when Armin finally came to the door.

“I’m going out tonight.”

“What. Like on a date?”

“Yeah.”

The stare that met Eren’s dumbfounded expression was one of pure disdain.

“So what brings you to my humble abode anyways,” Armin asked, breaking the uncalled for silence as he spun around to grab a blowdryer.

“Um, yeah, thanks for the topic switch but no thanks,’ Eren said over the sound of the blowdryer, still slightly shocked as he watched his friend dry his blonde hair. “Who in the world are you going on a date with?”

“I don’t know why you’re so surprised that I’m going on a date.”

“That’s not an answer Armin,” Eren whined.

“But like you seem so surprised? Like that’s kind of offensive?”

“It wasn’t supposed to be offensive, okay? Now answer the question...please?” he added as an afterthought.

“Fine. It’s just Erwin.”

“Erwin. Erwin Smith.”

“The one and only.”

“I’m trying to be upset right now. Key word trying.”

“I can tell,” replied Armin dryly.

“I don’t really know what to say.”

“Yeah no shit.”

“Umm I guess I’m happy for you?” Eren tried. “God this is so weird.”

Armin sighed, rolling his eyes. “So back to my previous question,” Armin began, switching the topic. “Why did you come over?”

Eren was about to reply when someone began to knock on the door.

“Is that...?”

“Can’t be,” Armin replied, confused. “Unless he’s an hour early…”

He stepped past Eren, made his way to the door and opened it. “Oh, hey Hanji.”

“Hey Armin,” she said breathlessly, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. “Is Eren here?”

“Yeah, right through there…” he gestured, trailing off as she dashed inside.

“Eren! This is super important- do you know where Levi’s sketchbook is? It’s not in the runway room and I seriously hope Reiner and Bertolt don’t have it because their room door is locked and we all know what that means,” She said, shuddering in mock disgust.

“Sorry no-” Eren began to reply before he remembered. “Oh wait nevermind I do. I have it right here,” he said, reaching behind him to grab it. “Reiner gave it to me…” he explained, trailing off as he recalled exactly why Reiner had given it to him. Luckily Hanji didn’t seem to notice as she grabbed it out of his hand.

“Thanks a million darling!” She called behind her as she ran out the door.

“What was that about?” Armin asked, bemused.

“Does she ever make you tired?” Eren asked the general room, avoiding the question and the eye contact that followed it.

The leaves of the house plant in the corner seemed to droop in agreement.

 

***

 

“Well guess what mon ami!” Hanji said as she flung the door to her office open. “I found it! Eren had it, Reiner gave it to him or something? I don’t know, it was weird.”

Levi took the offered sketchbook from her, smiling in relief. He felt safer with it in his hands. “Thanks asshole” he said, flipping through the pages as if looking for something. He inevitably came upon a certain sketch.

“Yeah no problem,” Hanji replied, grinning at the return of Levi’s normal self, vulgar language and all. “But in return…”

“I’ve got to explain.” Levi guessed dryly, subconsciously covering the page with his hand.

“Everything!” Hanji added on with a dangerous looking grin. “But you know,” she said a second later, voice and expression softening considerably. “If you don’t want to, just let me know.”

Levi considered this for a moment. “To be honest I’ve kind of avoided thinking about this topic myself, but that's obviously not doing me much good,” He snorted sarcastically. “You know what? Fuck it. I’m going to spill my heart out for you. Feel blessed,” he said, accentuating the statement with a stab of his index finger at her chest.

“Yes sir!” Hanji replied, grinning.

“Don’t call me sir,” Levi frowned, “Makes me feel old.”

“Leviiiii,”

“Okay, okay, I”m going! So you know how he has those perfect, sea green eyes? Yeah, anyways that’s basically how this starts....”

 

***

 

“So Eren, why’d you have Levi’s sketchbook?” Armin asked, staring intently at the other boy through the bathroom mirror.

Eren blushed, leaning against the frame of the bathroom door. “He drew something…”

“You know, you’re so bad at this kind of thing that I don’t even have to guess what the drawing was, never mind _who_ it was of.” Armin said, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t understand how you can guess something like that, Armin,” Eren groaned. He didn’t even bother denying it. Armin would have seen right through him, thanks to Eren’s hideous ability to lie and Armin's strangely accurate intuition. “It’s not like Levi and I-”

“You know what I don’t understand Eren?” Armin interrupted, turning to face him. “How you and Levi aren’t together yet. You obviously both like each other, but one of you is too thick skulled-” he paused to slap Eren’s head, “-to even NOTICE what the other thinks, and the other- I don’t even know about the other!” He said frustratedly. “He’s probably too busy running an internationally famous fashion line to deal with your BULLSHIT INCOMPETENCE at the same time!” He paused to take a breath. “God, sometimes I don’t understand how you two manage to tiptoe around the subject so well, you’d think one of you would have accidentally tripped into the other’s arms at this point, if not the other’s bed!”

“Um.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t think he was interested in you as well.”

“Uhh.”

“Oh my god I am actually amazed that someone can be that oblivious! Do you even have eyes?!”

A doorbell rung, just as the glowing green digits on Armin's watch changed to six thirty, interrupting the extremely one sided conversation they were having. Armin shook his head quickly, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “Okay, I have to go,” he said, pushing past Eren’s shocked figure, “But before I do, YOU-” he paused to poke him in the chest, “-are going think about what that man means to you, and YOU are going to tell him what you decide.” He turned back around, muttering under his breath about ignorance and relationships. “Promise?”

“Promise!” Eren barely managed to squeak out before the blond boy disappeared.


	20. Sweet Mother Teresa on the Hood of a Mercedes-Benz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I ever told you that procrastination is my middle name? And my last name? AND my first?
> 
>  
> 
> I think y'all know who gets credit for the title, but if you don't... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NiV_1HfmC0I

“It’s always about timing. If it’s too soon, no one understands. If it’s too late, everyone’s forgotten.”

― Anna Wintour

 

 

Levi comes back to an empty apartment.

He isn’t sure if it's relief or disappointment that greets him alongside the stillness of the silent apartment, but it can’t be relief, as the tightness in his shoulders doesn’t release and he jumps at the meow of the cat when it appears, the echoes fading into the empty rooms as it rubs itself against his new Balmain jeans. _Another date with the lint roller_ , he sighs to himself.

His foot taps quickly as he searches for a hanger in the closet by the entrance. He decides it’s not disappointment either. There seems to be a drought of hangers in this particular closet, and if he was sad he wouldn’t be taking the time to find a _single goddamn hanger_. He get’s lazy when he’s mopey.

He checks the time on his watch. Only a minute has passed since he’s last checked it, and he finally decides that it’s anticipation.

_Interesting._

 

***

 

Eren was breathing heavily by the time he reached the elevator, skidding to a stop in front of the doors and bouncing up and down as he willed it to arrive sooner. By the time he’d left Armin’s place the watch on his wrist had read seven thirty, and although Eren wasn’t quite sure why, he felt almost as if he was late to something. He knew Levi started making dinner around this time, but it wasn’t as if that mattered...

_Maybe it does_ , he thought to himself, breathing a sigh of relief as the doors finally opened.

Mikasa was inside.

“What have you been doing?” She asked suspiciously, noticing his quick breaths and red face. She lifted an eyebrow when he balked at entering.

“I was over at Armin’s,” he replied as he finally stepped into the elevator, hitting the button for the penthouse.

“What’s the rush then?”

“Um…”

“You’re not going out at this time are you?”

“No! I just wanted to get back to the apartment soon.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know!” Eren replied, exasperated. “I just did I guess, what’s the big deal?” It wasn’t that he didn't want to answer Mikasa, he just honestly didn’t know. He had a sneaking suspicion though, one that was spurred on by the little Armin shouting in his head.

Mikasa looked at him. He could never tell what she was thinking, and, somewhat unfairly, the opposite was true for her. She always knew what was going on in his head. To be fair, most people did; Eren had been called an open book on multiple occasions. Maybe it was a weakness, maybe a strength, who really knew. At times like these though…

Eren cringed under her gaze. _Yeah, definitely a weakness._

“Nevermind,” she shrugged, apparently deciding to let it go. It was a pleasant surprise for Eren, although he had his doubts about the truth of the statement. He was almost certain that there was a more detailed interrogation planned for his future.

The silence lengthened as the lift continued going up. Eren noticed the sketchbook in her arms.

“How’s it been going?” Eren asked, nodding towards the item in her hands.

Mikasa’s eyes lit up. “Good. Really good. I’ve been feeling inspired. I got to tour the fabric warehouse today, and it was just amazing.”

Eren smiled at that. It wasn’t a common sight, Mikasa being excited. It had only been a few days since they had first arrived, but Eren could see how taken Mikasa already was. Both her and Armin had instantly adjusted to their new lives. Now, they hardly seemed any different than those who had years rather than days of experience. Eren wasn’t so sure about himself, but he wasn’t _not_ enjoying it, so-

“What about you?” She asked, interrupting his thoughts

“Yeah. Good. Really good.” He grinned.

Her face unexpectedly split into a grin to match his, making him smile even wider. “You’re smiling!” He exclaimed, shocked.

Mikasa shrugged. “You’re happy, Armin’s happy. I’m happy.”

Eren grinned at the simple statement. “No kidding Armin’s happy. That little shit has a date tonight.”

Mikasa’s eyes bugged. “WHAT?! He didn’t tell me!”

Eren laughed at her offended expression. “Yeah, he almost didn’t tell me either. Our son’s grown up,” he said, wiping a fake tear from his cheek. “Soon he’ll be moving out and getting a well paying career and-”

“Eren,” Mikasa interrupted, “He already has a well paying career. And he’s already moved out. Hell, you have a well paying career, that’s more of a miracle than Armin going on a date.”

Eren pretended to be offended. “Wow rude.”

Mikasa ignored him. “It’s kind of crazy though, isn’t it? All this.”

“Yeah… crazy. But in a good way. Like that one pizza we had with the bacon wrapped crust. Do you remember that?

Mikasa gave him the look.

“Oh come on you must remember that, it was like a defining moment in my life-” The elevator dinged as it reached her floor, interrupting his trip down memory lane.

“Eren your body's a temple,” Mikasa sighed as she stepped through the opening doors.

“Yeah I know, why else would people worship it!” he shot back.

She shook her head,  making a noise that could have been a sigh, but Eren could have sworn she had just muttered something about ‘giving that asshole a talking to’ as the doors closed behind her. He sincerely hoped she was talking about Armin and his secret shenanigans and not him.

He leaned his head back against the mirrored wall as the elevator continued to rise, thinking about the last few days, what Mikasa had said. And the promise he had made Armin. _It is kind of crazy, all this._

_And it’s about to get a helluva lot crazier_. Eren thought to himself as the elevator reached the top floor.

He stepped through the doors.

 

***

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy cooking.

He just couldn’t appreciate it as much as he normally did when the bright kitchen light seemed to hold some sort of personal grudge against his eyes. Levi glared at the frying pan in his hand. He could hear the sound of a door opening above the whir of the fridge and the incredibly insistent meowing of the cat. He ignored both the cat and the door, his eyes slowly turning to the row of spices as if they might provide some inspiration as to what he could make, but their colors didn’t seem as bright as they usually were. He didn’t hear the footsteps coming into the room. He also didn’t feel his hand let go of the heavy pan.

“Woah!”

Levi jumped at the sudden shout.

“Jesus Levi, you okay?”

Levi rubbed his eyes as his brain finally comprehended that it was Eren who was now standing in front of him and holding the pan he did not remember letting go of. Eren, with his sea green eyes and floppy chocolate brown hair and-

Levi turned his eyes towards the ground and tried to ignore the pounding in his chest that had suddenly decided to mimic the pounding inside his skull. His drifting gaze settled upon the pan in Eren’s hand once again.

“Yeah...fine.” _Wow Levi, you should win an award for the most original lie in this fucking century._

Eren’s raised an eyebrow dubiously as if in agreement with his thoughts.

Levi sighed. “Just tired is all. And I have a headache. Here, I can take that,” he said, hand brushing Eren’s as he took the pan from him, turning his back to the boy as he placed it on the counter. Levi could feel Eren’s eyes on him.

“Do you want me to help with dinner?” Eren asked after a few moments.

“No, it’s okay I just… god, I don’t feel like cooking.” Levi sighed, rubbing his temples as if it might make the headache left over from the day's events disappear. Panic attacks always left him feeling shitty.

“Then don’t,” Eren blurted out, pausing before he continued. “Let’s go out. For dinner I mean.”

That was new. That was very very new. And very unexpected. Well, maybe not that unexpected but he had purposely chosen to ignore it like an idiot and now he was going to regret it and make it seem like he didn’t want to because of course he did-

_What?_

Since when had ‘of course’ been his mental reply to the uncomfortably insistent mental question of do you want to go out with Eren fucking JEAGER?!

_Well mind you he didn’t necessarily ask you out, he just wants to eat dinner so don’t get your panties in a twist_ , the reasonable part of Levi’s brain (which he assumed had long ago died in a hole somewhere in the mess that was his head) reminded him.

Realizing that the silence Eren had left was beginning to extend, Levi took a deep breath and blurted out what he took to be a normal, neutral answer that subtly suggested he was maybe interested.

“Where?”

_Oh yeah, so subtle. So, so subtle. As subtle as this sarcasm._

“Uh...I don’t really know the area..?”  

He didn’t need to look up to know that the boy was blushing.

“Come on kid, if you’re going to ask someone out you’d better have a plan.” Levi said, words falling like dying birds out of a tree that was his mouth.

_WHICH APPARENTLY DID NOT HAVE A FUCKING FILTER OH MY GOD._

_Oh my sweet Mother Teresa on the hood of a Mercedes-Benz.You, Levi Ackerman, have FUCKED UP._

“I wasn’t-” Eren blushed even harder as he tried to express himself through any verbal form of the English language. “I mean…”

_Well shit. Well SHIT._


	21. Never Gonna Give You Up (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh god this is so late. Basically this chapter was really hard for me to write, especially because I've never really written something like this before, so if it's horrible I apologize!!
> 
> Also this chapter is pretty nsfw so if you're uncomfortable with that kind of thing you've been warned- enjoy!

“A tie is like an arrow pointing to my crotch. A tie is also like an even score.”

― Jarod Kintz

 

“I wasn’t-” Eren froze, remembering what he had promised Armin, stomach twisting like the indoor rollercoaster that didn’t exist. He took a stuttery breath before speaking again, his heart fluttering inside his chest. “I mean…”

Eren could feel Levi watching him as he froze up. He seemed amused, but Levi must have felt some sort of pity for Eren, as a few seconds later he broke the silence that had formed on the tail end of Eren’s stuttering mess.

“So you _were_ asking me out?” Levi prompted.

He didn’t say it sarcastically or scathingly or any of the other ways Eren would have expected. He said it quietly, gently even, and it surprised him more than it should have.

Because Levi had asked him a real question- one that he truly wanted to know the answer to.

And if he wanted the truth… well, Eren wasn’t going to deny him that.

“D-do you want to?” Eren asked, blushing an even deeper red as he met Levi’s eyes. “Because if you do then yeah, I was...asking you out. For dinner. Tonight,” he clarified. “I know it’s not ideal I didn’t really plan this it just kind of happened but you’ll have to choose the place I haven’t gotten the chance to really find anywhere nice I’ll pay though and we can get a taxi so you don’t have to-”

Levi kissed him.

Hard but sweet, the kind of kiss that stands on tiptoe and pulls your face down to meet it because that extra inch still isn’t enough. The kind of kiss that softens in seconds and bends down to meet it when it realizes what it is.

The kind of kiss that both of them had wanted for what felt like a very, very long time.

 

***

 

Eren’s eyes were huge when they broke apart. He looked slightly shocked, Levi noted as they stared at each other.

“Um wow. Uhh can we maybe skip dinner and do a bit more of that?” Eren asked awkwardly, grinning and rubbing the back of his neck as the pinkness in his cheeks intensified.

Levi was tempted to say yes. Really tempted in fact, he realized as he watched Eren’s hand push his bangs away from his eyes. His pupils were larger than normal.

_Ah, fuck it._

Levi smirked, meeting Eren’s gaze as he leaned closer to him. “Well isn’t someone excited,” he breathed, mouth pausing inches from Eren’s ear. He placed on hand on his shoulder, the other reaching down to push Eren’s hips against the wall.

Eren made a small sound of surprise when his back hit the wall, hands reaching behind him in attempt to balance himself. The tip of his tongue flicked over his lips. Levi leaned closer, lips barely brushing the shell of Eren’s ear. Eren shivered.

“But…” Levi whispered, “I don’t see why not.”

He wasn’t sure if the sound that followed it was him or Eren, but he didn’t really care as his lips dropped to Eren’s jaw, small nips quickly covered with kisses that travelled to the corner of Eren’s lips. He could feel Eren’s hands tugging at the hem of his shirt, as if waiting for something.

“You can touch me,” Levi said, slightly bemused.

Eren grinned cockily. “I know,” he replied, “or I could not.” He pulled his hands away from Levi, resting them against the wall above his head. It was almost as if he was posing.

“Like what you see?” he asked innocently as he watched Levi’s eyes roam over his body, pausing at the strip of tanned skin between the hem of his shirt and his belt.

“You little tease,” Levi growled, hands quickly grabbing Eren’s wrists and pinning them against their spot on the wall. The expression on Levi’s face quickly disappeared as Eren leaned forward, pushing their lips together almost violently. Levi’s mouth opened at the unexpected movement, Eren taking the opportunity to swipe his tongue across Levi’s, eliciting a moan from the man. Slightly annoyed that his hands were still being pinned to the wall behind him (He still hadn’t gotten a chance to feel up those abs -like a washboard Eren- and that was a sin in itself), Eren pushed his hips forward. Levi’s breath hitched as he pressed himself closer, hands finally falling from Eren’s wrists. Eren’s hands were instantly at the collar of Levi’s shirt, fingers feverishly trying to unbutton it.

“Oi brat don’t ruin my shirt, it’s Armani,” Levi said, flicking Eren’s hands away to unbutton it himself.

“Way to ruin the mood Levi,” Eren complained lightly, removing his own, much cheaper shirt. He watched as Levi’s thin fingers undid each button, carefully and precisely.

"Well if you want to spend your time crawling around on the floor looking for them after you popped them off you horny little shit, be my guest." Levi said, arching an eyebrow in Eren's direction as his hands finally fell from his shirt.

Eren really wasn't paying much attention at that point, his mind already conjuring up ideas of what those fingers could do.

"Mm, bet you'd enjoy the view," Eren replied teasingly, hands darting to the collar of Levi’s shirt and pulling him forwards, crushing their lips together.

Levi made a small sound of surprise, grumbling something about wrinkling the collar against Eren's lips before giving in.

"You know," Levi said when then broke apart, slightly out of breath. "My bed’s a lot more comfortable than a wall."

"I do like that idea," Eren replied, voice slightly muffled as he pressed his lips to Levis neck. "But it’s so very far away.”

“Tch, brat,” Levi said breathlessly, attempting to push Eren off of him. “You’re just a lazy ass.”

Eren pouted. “Lazy? I’ll show you lazy,” he grinned as he scooped Levi into his arms, bridal style.

“...put me down.” Levi growled, glaring at the face that was now above him.

“You know, normally that face is enough to make a grown man piss himself, but like this it’s rather endearing,” Eren mentioned as he headed towards the doorway down the hall.

“Put. Me. Down.” Levi hissed. “Now.” he added, almost as if an afterthought, squirming around in an attempt to make Eren drop him.

 _“Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down,”_ Eren crooned as he moved towards the door, kicking it open when he reached it.

“Why. Why would you do that. My dick has melted. That’s how not hard you’re making me. It’s like the polar opposite of being horny. Never EVER try to seduce me with Rick Astley. EVER.” Levi said, pretending to gag.

“You know I’ve never been in your room before, this feels like some forbidden fairytale shit.” Eren mentioned, ignoring the complaints of the man in his arms as he manouvered them around a dresser in the darkness. He could see the city lights through the wall of glass on the opposite side of the room. Slightly taken aback by the view, he gently placed Levi on the bed, receiving a kick in the shin and a slew of insults when the man was finally free, and drifted over to the large windows.

“Wow,” he breathed, placing a hand on the glass as he stared in awe.

He was so distracted he almost didn’t notice Levi come up behind him, shivering as he felt the fingers he had been watching earlier trail up his back, tracing the shapes of the muscles there. Eren turned to face the man, breath catching in his throat as he realized he wasn’t wearing his shirt. The lights on the exterior of the tower shone through the windows, shades of blue and green dancing across Levi’s pale skin as if he was underwater.

“You’re beautiful,” Eren breathed, mesmerized as he reached out to trail his own hands along Levi’s body. Levi’s hands came up to cup Eren’s face, his gaze unreadable as he pressed their lips together.

Eren sighed, turning his head and deepening the kiss as their bodies pressed closer together. He could feel Levi’s hands on his neck, gentle as he ran them through the soft hairs behind his ears. He shivered when they brushed the shell of his ear, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. They broke apart for a moment, and Eren pushed the other man down towards the bed until his back hit the white sheets, his mouth following until their lips touched again. Eren’s hands traveled up Levi’s body until they cradled his face, thumbs brushing over his cheekbones and along the sharp jawline that always seemed to be carved of stone, and when they broke apart again Eren couldn’t help but stare. He looked so different with swollen lips and dark eyes and Eren’s hands on him, but he was still Levi, and still more beautiful than Eren could have ever imagined. He brushed his fingers through Levi’s dark hair, marveling at the softness.

“You know, you’re pretty beautiful yourself,” Levi whispered, the words strangely loud in the still room. “The lights make your eyes glow, and change color. It’s almost as if the colors are swirling, like phosphorescence in the ocean at night.” Levi raised his hand the brush away the hair that had fallen into Eren’s eyes. “And your hair’s the most beautiful shade of brown, it reminds me of this bolt of chocolate suede I saw once. I didn’t buy it and the next day it was gone. I was going to base a collection off of it.”

He could barely see Eren’s expression in the dark, and he hoped that Eren couldn’t see very well either, as he could feel the blood rushing up to his cheeks in embarrassment of what he had just said. “I’m sorry, that was-”

His words were cut off by Eren’s lips as he kissed him feverishly. Levi could feel Eren’s hands move down to his neck, his mouth following as he kissed down his neck to his collarbone, staying there long enough to leave a mark and make Levi moan before continuing on, tongue tracing a path down his chest and to his hips, leaving another mark where Levi’s hipbone jutted out underneath the pale skin.

“Wait, Eren,” Levi said, gasping slightly as he felt Eren’s hands brush the bulge in his pants. “I haven’t- I haven’t done this in a while.”

Understanding, Eren lifted his weight of Levi, moving until his face was above Levi’s. Levi could barely see the green of his eyes, a thin ring encircling his blown out pupils that somehow still managed to glow just as brightly. The longer strands of his hair fell by Levi’s ears, tickling them.

“Then I’m all yours,” he breathed, barely flinching as Levi flipped him over, switching their positions. He could feel Eren against his leg, and was reminded of one night up against the wall in a dark corridor with the bass pounding through the walls. _Tonight is different_ , he thought, even as he moved his leg, causing Eren to groan and arch towards the pressure. He felt Eren’s hands at his waist again, unbuckling his belt and tossing it aside. Levi moved his own hands to Eren’s waist, deftly undoing his jeans  and pulling them down Eren’s hips along with his underwear. Eren lifted his hips of the bed to help, hissing when the waistband of his briefs brushed over his erection. Momentarily distracted, he tore his lips from Eren’s and brought them down to his hip, marking his hipbone as Eren had done to him. Levi peppered kisses up the inside of Eren’s thigh, travelling towards the curly brown hair until his was sure his breaths could be felt on the base of Eren’s cock. He pressed a small kiss to it, leaving a trail of them up it’s length, lips only, until he reached the head. He flicked the tip of his tongue over the drop of precum, and Eren gasped, shivering in pleasure. He was about to take it into his mouth when he felt Eren’s hand in his hair, pulling him upwards.

“Not...like that- ah..Levi,” he managed to get out as his cock rubbed against Levi’s torso. “Please tell me you have a sex drawer or something,” Eren said breathlessly. “Also your pants need to go.”

“A sex drawer?” Levi asked incredulously, nevermind the fact than one hand was now fumbling through a certain drawer of his bedside table. He couldn’t disagree with the pants request though, and he quickly undid his fly, standing up for a second to take them off. He finally found what he was looking for inside the drawer, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube just as Eren managed to get his underwear off. He groaned as he felt Eren’s hand on him, nearly dropping the items he was holding. He rolled back on top of Eren, hands and knees keeping his weight off of him as the two of them moved against each other. After fumbling with the cap for a second, Levi got the bottle of lube open, pouring some into his hand.

“Are you sure?” Levi asked as he gave it some time to warm up.

“Holy fuck Levi yes, yes and yes,” Eren responded, reaching up to pull Levi’s mouth down to his. “Now fuck me.”

Levi felt his cock twitch at those words, smearing the lube across his fingers as he lifted Eren’s legs over his shoulders. He pressed a finger against Eren’s entrance as his other hand stroked Eren’s dick, the light breathy moans coming from his mouth making Levi even harder. He pressed forward, his first finger entering easily. He slipped a second finger in, and Eren’s breath hitched slightly as he began to curl his fingers inside him. A few moments later Levi found the spot, making Eren’s hips buck as he clenched around Levi’s fingers.

“Levi please…” Eren moaned as the man stretched him further, fingers occasionally brushing his prostate and sending waves of pleasure through Eren’s body. Finally he removed his fingers and reached for a condom, making Eren whine when he stopped touching him. Eren started to stroke himself lazily, watching as Levi put on the condom and coated himself in lube.

“You okay?” Levi asked one more time, positioning himself between Eren’s legs.

“Yeah,” was Eren’s simple, breathless, instant answer, and all Levi needed before he was pushing in, one hand stroking Eren’s dick and the other gripping his hip as he entered Eren. His body tensed around him, Levi groaning in pleasure as he filled Eren. “You good?” Levi managed to ask one more time as Eren bottomed out. Eren nodded quickly in between gasps, head thrown back and mouth open and looking more sinful than Levi thought possible. And then Levi was moving, slow thrusts at first, finding the angle made Eren arch his back and gasp, and then faster and faster until the only sounds were their ragged breathing and their hips connecting. Levi’s hand stroked Eren in time to his thrusts, breathing heavily as they moved against each other.

“Fuck Levi, FUCK!” Eren shouted as he hit his prostate over and over again, the boy arching against Levi’s body. “I think I’m gonna-,” Eren warned, gasping as his thrusts became shaky, his body tensing around Levi. His mouth fell open, Levi’s name tumbling from his lips as he came undone, spilling over Levi’s hand. Levi followed soon after, shaking as he buried himself inside Eren, gasping silently against the boys neck.

They stayed like that for a moment, catching their breath before Levi slid out, trying his best to ignore the unpleasant sound it made. He took off the condom, tying it and throwing it into the garbage beside his bed, before grabbing some tissues for Eren. He was still catching his breath, and Levi couldn’t help but stare. Eren Jeager, lying on his bed looking thoroughly fucked was not something he got to see every day.

Eren opened his eyes, smiling slightly at the man standing over him.

“Here’s some tissues to clean up with,” Levi offered, “though I was going to go shower… if you want to join me.”

“Is that an invitation for a blow job?” Eren asked, seemingly recovered.

“Ugh, you literally just came you can’t be that horny already.”

“Joking, joking,” Eren sighed as he followed Levi to the bathroom. “I’m actually pretty tired so..” he said, reaching up to brush his tangled hair out of his eyes.

“You should do your hair like this more often,” Levi mused, ruffling the tousled mess on Eren’s head as he turned on the shower.

“What, like sex hair? guess we need to have sex more often then,” he responded cheekily.

Levi smirked as he stepped under the spray, holding out a hand to Eren.

“Can’t disagree with that.”


End file.
